AI
by Mr Pocky
Summary: "Mój komputer ma mnie za idiotę, co robić?", czyli KuroFaiowe wariacje na tematy pecetów. Fusion z Chobits, choć nie do końca.
1. Chapter 1

Za mało fików w tej tematyce! Same krótkie cracki, albo PWP. A samą ideą zauroczyłam się od chwili, kiedy kilka lat temu zobaczyłam fanart... a, no właśnie! Zapraszam tu: ptit-neko kropeczka deviantart kropeczka com. Tam znajdziecie galeryjkę, na której wzorowałam się i będę się wzorować.

Brak szczegółowych oznaczeń, bo nie wiem jeszcze, w którą strona ta historyjka podąży, tj czy będzie to raczej fluffiasty fluff, czy angstowy angst, a może zwyczajowe gadanie od rzeczy... W każdym razie postaram się, aby było choć trochę śmiesznie.

Nieznajomość Chobits nie wpłynie drastycznie na odbiór tego opowiadanka. Aczkolwiek w niektórych momentach będę się do niego odwoływać. To fajna, sympatyczna manga, polecam. Anime już niekoniecznie... Za to polecam zapoznać się z openingiem ;D

No, to enjoy.

* * *

Czy istnieje ktoś, kto choć raz w swym życiu nie marzył o posiadaniu ciotki-milionerki?

Ekscentryczne ciotki-milionerki miały w zwyczaju zostawiać w spadku kilogramy złotej biżuterii lub też prawa własności do Disneylandu albo, co najmniej, niezamieszkaną rezydencję na odludziu.

W życiu Faia Flourite'a w rolę ekscentrycznej ciotki wcieliła się młodziutka, obrzydliwie bogata kuzynka o wdzięcznym imieniu Tomoyo, która zafundowała mu (będąc przy tym zupełnie żywą i w pełni władz umysłowych) prezent nie tak ekstrawagancki jak wspomniana willa, ale na pewno równie kłopotliwy.

Aktualnie, w wyniku jej bezpośrednich działań, Fai przebywał w wynajmowanej kawalarce, sam na sam ze zdecydowanie nieruchomym ciałem… i niezupełnie wiedział co z tym ciałem uczynić.

Ale zacznijmy od początku.

Rewolucja, taka z prawdziwego zdarzenia, Rewolucja przez duże „R" miała miejsce niedawno, zaledwie sześć lat temu. Oczywiście przygotowania do niej musiały trwać znacznie, znacznie dłużej, ale to właśnie sześć lat temu cała ludzkość ujrzała pierwsze prototypy persocomów.

Odzew był natychmiastowy i, jak to zwykle bywa, dość gwałtowny. Innymi słowy zwiastowano koniec świata. Koniec ludzkiej cywilizacji, upadek moralności społecznej, załamanie gospodarki globalnej…

No cóż, lata mijały, świat nie miał zamiaru zawalać się z tak prozaicznego powodu jak humanoidalne komputery.

A Fai dorastał sobie w pewnej nieświadomości; bum na androidy szczęśliwie ominął go szerokim łukiem. Nigdy nie uważał się za komputerowego geeka. Kanciaste stacjonarki bowiem służyły wiernie i w zupełności wystarczały na jego skromne potrzeby.

Z początku persocomy osiągały niebotycznie wysokie ceny. Ot, elitarne gadżety, na które mało kogo było stać. W miasteczku, w którym wychował się Flourite, w którym połączenie internetowe pojawiało się i zanikało zależnie od pogody, persocom w pokoju nastolatka byłby niczym więcej jak niepotrzebnym zbytkiem. Z biegiem czasu w okolicy pojawiło się ich kilka: dwa pracowały w banku, kolejne w urzędzie miasta, jeden, a właściwie jedna – niezwykle piękna i dość nieprzydatna – pomagała w salonie samochodowym, aż trzy towarzyszyły kierownikowi lokalnego supermarketu.

W tym czasie Faiowi udało się skończyć szkołę, spróbować sił w nieciekawej pracy (na stanowisku kelnera), by w końcu uznać, że to nie to… i że czegoś mu w życiu brakuje. Przez rok odłożył trochę pieniędzy. Znów mógł rozpocząć naukę, rozwinąć skrzydła…!

Zdał stresujące egzaminy wstępne, dostał się na Filologię angielską. Co prawda nie na uczelnię tak elitarną jak Uniwersytet Tokijski… ale przynajmniej miał szansę posiadać jakieś życie poza studiowaniem.

W stolicy zjawił się na dwa tygodnie przed rozpoczęciem roku akademickiego. Te kilkanaście dni miało pomóc Faiowi zaaklimatyzować się w nowym mieście, to miało być wstępne podejście do nowego trybu życia. Bardziej samodzielnego życia. Miał czas, aby rozejrzeć się za dorywczą pracą (rozważał udzielanie korepetycji) i, co ważniejsze, zacieśnić więzi ze wspomnianą kuzynką-milionerką, która zamieszkiwała Tokio od urodzenia, a z którą do tej pory porozumiewał się głównie za pomocą maili.

Nie przypuszczał, że życie w Tokio okaże się tak różne od tego spokojnego, nieco monotonnego bytowania, jakie znał do tej pory. Nie przypuszczał, że Tokio będzie tak tłumne i głośne. I jakby tego było mało, średnio co trzeciej osobie mijanej na ulicy towarzyszył persocom. W ciągu pierwszych dni pobytu Flourite nauczył się żelaznej zasady: „najpierw spójrz na uszy/głowę potencjalnego rozmówcy, bo może się on okazać gadającą, myślącą konserwą".

Dopiero teraz począł w pełni doceniać gadżet, którzy sprezentowali mu rodzice jeszcze przed jego wyjazdem do Wielkiego Miasta.

Pojemna pamięć przenośna i budzik (do wyboru aż trzydzieści melodyjek!) w jednym. Do tego miała mięciutkie, gładkie i ciepłe futerko.

- Mokona? Hej, Mokona… Chodź tutaj – zawołał łagodnie Fai w głąb pokoju.

Spod poduchy zalegającej na podłodze wyczołgało się kulista istotka wielkości dłoni. Była zupełnie biała, z pyszczka przypominała daleką, beznosą kuzynkę królika, a furtką do elektronicznej magii był gustowny kolczyk zawieszony na jednym z jej długich uszu. Maskotki-widżety: jedna z pobocznych gałęzi inteligentnej technologii.

Mokona reagowała na proste polecenia, wydawała z siebie urocze przypadkowe dźwięki i była wymarzonym słuchaczem. Do tego dotrzymywała Faiowi towarzystwa w obcym mieście i samą swą obecnością sprawiała, że nie czuł się on jak… jak ostatni wieśniak.

Chwiejnym krokiem doczłapała do młodego mężczyzny i posłusznie wspięła się na jego wyciągniętą dłoń.

- To nasz nowy kolega – oświadczył Fai, przysuwając stworzonko bliżej nieruchomego _obiektu_ – Od dzisiaj będzie z nami, umm, pomieszkiwał.

Gdyby to była dziewczyna… nie, gdyby _to_ miało cechy fizyczne dziewczyny, Faiowi _być może _byłoby łatwiej.

Być może.

Nigdy by nie przypuszczał, że jego pierwszy, wypasiony persocom będzie pełnowymiarowym mężczyzną.

Po szybkiej przebieżce po tokijskich sklepach z szeroko pojętą elektroniką, Flourite obliczył, iż stać go na (zakup ratalny, tak, tak) zgrabnego laptopa o słodkiej buzi. Tradycyjne kompy były oczywiście sporo tańsze, ale tradycyjne kompy uznawano w Tokio za _passé__._

A Fai desperacko nie chciał się wyróżniać.

Poza tym Internet w komórce na dłuższą metę się nie sprawdzi. I dobrze byłoby wreszcie mieć coś do czego można by podłączyć Mokonę i zrobić z niej użytek. Rodzice chcieli dobrze, choć kwestia praktyczna nieco im umknęła.

Wczoraj wieczorem, podczas rozmowy telefonicznej, napomknął o tym Tomoyo. Dziś po południu miał już u siebie persocoma.

Wzbraniał się przez tą transakcją. Ha, „transakcja" to za duże słowo… Obrzydliwie Bogata Kuzynka zjawiła się w jego mieszkanku bez uprzedzenia, w towarzystwie swojej nieodłącznej ochrony i po prostu wmusiła w Faia przyjęcie tego komputera. Fai bezskutecznie się wzbraniał. W akcie desperacji powołał się nawet na argument ostateczny: „co powie ciocia, gdy dowie się, że jeden z waszych komputerów jest teraz moją własnością"?

Obrzydliwa Bogata Kuzynka obdarzyła Faia serdecznym uśmiechem i cierpliwie wyjaśniła, iż mama (pełniąca stanowisko prezesa w ogromnej firmie, znanej jako Piffle Company, która stanowiła wykapany obraz typowej bussines woman i nijak nie przypominała Ciotki-Ekscentryczki) nawet nie zauważy braku jednego komputera.

Fai przegrał z kretesem w potyczce z łagodnym, dziewczęcym uporem.

Szybko się to wszystko rozegrało. Tomoyo łaskawie przyjęła od Faia żałośnie niską sumkę, w zamian wręczyła mu całkiem nową, bezprzewodową klawiaturę oraz myszkę, torbę ubrań i drugą torbę z kilkoma parami męskich butów. Na odchodnym rzuciła imię, jakie posiadał nowy sprzęt Faia i pomachała kuzynowi na pożegnanie, życząc powodzenia.

_To_ miało imię. Nic dziwnego, przecież nawet Mokona je miała.

Flourite wybudził się z rozmyślań. Odchrząknął.

- Ma na imię Kurogane. Przywitaj się z nim, Mokona.

Po namyśle stworzonko oświadczyło:

- Puu.

- Bardzo ładnie – pochwalił ją blondyn i usadził ostrożne na czubku swojej głowie.

Mokona, uznawszy, że jej zadanie już się zakończyło, zwinęła się w kłębek i zapadła w drzemkę. Czyli przeszła w stan zwyczajowej hibernacji.

Czym dłużej przyglądał się temu… temu kompu… temu „Kurogane" (co za dziwaczne, archaiczne imię dla takiego sprzętu), tym coraz bardziej upewniał się w przekonaniu, iż dużo mniejszy, sympatyczniejszy model byłby dla Faia lepszy. Już wystarczająco mocno rzucał się w oczy przez swoje jasne włosy, oczy i osobliwie brzmiące nazwisko.

W pierwszym panicznym odruchu brał pod uwagę wymianę persocoma - oczywiście, po wcześniejszej konsultacji z panną Daidouji – na coś drobniejszego i mniej, eee, dosadnego. Tomoyo przekonywała go, że komputer z TAKIM procesorem, z TAKIMI parametrami jak Kurogane będzie się tylko przy niej marnował. A co niby Fai miałby robić z takim sprzętem, hę? Że niby hackować system uczelni? Życie to nie książka. Złapaliby go przy pierwszej takiej próbie i wpakowali do pudła na resztę młodości, dzięki bardzo.

…ale to był prezent. Drogi prezent. Do tego trochę temu? mu? współczuł.

Z pobieżnych wyjaśnień Tomoyo wynikało tyle, że firma, której bardzo zależało na współpracy z Piffle Co. obdarowała androidem córkę pani prezes. A z jej rąk persocom trafił do nierozgarniętego studenta filologii.

Nawet najbrzydszy, wybrakowany toster nie zasługiwał na taką poniewierkę.

W szczególności, że Kurogane bynajmniej wybrakowany nie był. A przynajmniej takie zapewnienia padły z ust jego poprzedniej właścicielki, u której pracował przez niespełna miesiąc.

Czy czuł się niezręcznie w towarzystwie persocomów ubranych w szpilki i nienagannie skrojone żakiety? Zaraz, czy persocomy w ogóle znają pojęcie „odczuwania niezręczności"? Mniejsza o to. Tak czy inaczej, Kurogane był jedynym męskim androidem w osobistej gwardii ochroniarzy Tomoyo.

Totalnie nietrafiony podarek. Przykre.

Flourite zmienił pozycję, przesuwając się bliżej swojego nowego „nabytku". Persocom został wtaszczony (z niejakim trudem) przez dwóch kurierów, którzy zostawili go opartego o ścianę w dość nienaturalnej pół-leżącej pozycji. Wyglądał jak wyjątkowo realistyczny manekin.

_Albo nieboszczyk_, po plecach Flourite'a przebiegł dreszcz.

Chwilę temu, wiedziony ciekawością, próbował przesunąć Kurogane. Słyszał, że persocomy sporo ważą. Czym nowszy model, tym lżejszy. Na oko ten tutaj ważył co najmniej siedemdziesiąt kilogramów. To stosunkowo niewiele zważywszy na jego imponujące gabaryty.

Był ubrany w piankowy kombinezon, które mają na sobie wszystkie świeżo zdjęte z taśmy androidy. Przypominał w tym płetwonurka… który za chwilę wskoczy za stery mecha. Czy coś w tym stylu. To był na pewno pomysł samej Tomoyo; jakaś metafora nowego „życia" i etc.

Fai ostrożnie uniósł ciężką, bezwładną dłoń. Skóra, to znaczy to, co imitowało skórę było miękkie i jeszcze ciepłe. Wcale nie lepkie. Był to spory plus. Na nadgarstku persocoma widniała bransoletka-plecionka: czarny rzemyk ze skromną, srebrną zawieszką w kształcie półksiężyca.

Kolejny gratisowy dodatek? Czy pożegnalny prezent od młodszej Daidouji? A może ulubiony drobiażdżek?

_Komputery nie mają ulubionych drobiażdżków__, _poprawił się Flourite.

W każdym razie, skoro drobiażdżek znajduje się na Kurogane, to nie należy mu go zdejmować. Tak nakazuje przyzwoitość, co nie?

- Ehm, pozwolisz? – mruknął i nie doczekawszy się odpowiedzi (a to ci zaskoczenie) chwycił w dłonie głowę komputera i odchylił ją do tyłu, zaglądając pod półprzymknięte powieki.

No dobrze, to było nieco dziwne. Kurogane miał czerwone oczy. Takie zupełnie czerwone-czerwone, nie brązowe z odcieniem czerwieni. Wadliwa seria, czy może kaprys producenta?

Fai wzruszył ramionami. Co za różnica?

Opuścił ręce. Głowa nie opadła gwałtownie, tak jak miałoby to miejsce u nieprzytomnej, _żywej_ osoby, ale nienaturalnie powoli wróciła do swojej poprzedniej pozycji.

Mężczyzna wzdrygnął się mimowolnie z obrzydzenia.

Jeszcze raz otworzył owalną, karminowo-beżową obudowę wejść i wyjść, która zastępowała prawe ucho androida. Tak jak uprzednio zobaczył nieprawdopodobną gmatwaninę kabelków, łączy i przeróżnych końcówek, więc szybko zatrzasnął ją z powrotem.

W nozdrza uderzył go zapach, na który wcześniej nie zwrócił uwagi. Nie, wcale nie nieprzyjemny. Mieszanka woni igliwia i słodkich cytrusów. Tak pachniało… wnętrze świeżo wyczyszczonego samochodu albo mieszkanie po dokładnych, świątecznych porządkach.

Ludzie używają perfum i wody kolońskiej, persocomy korzystają z koncentratów czyszcząco-konserwujących. To miało sens. Flourite zachichotał głupio do siebie.

Mokona poruszyła się lekko na jego głowie. A, no tak... wypadałoby wreszcie rozruszać nowego kolegę.

Blondyn odetchnął głęboko.

Znów przekartkował pozostawioną przez Tomoyo broszurkę, która stanowiła obszerne wyjaśnienie na temat obsługi i parametrów modelu PCN-1406T, który obecnie nosił dumne miano „Kurogane". Po wyjściu Tomoyo, Fai przez bite półtorej godziny wczytywał się instrukcję. Potem przejrzał dokładnie każdą ze sztuk ubrania należącego do androida, a jeszcze później wymyślał i zapisywał na kartce najróżniejsze wariacje słów, które mogłyby posłużyć za hasła, loginy i temu podobne.

Ze wszystkich sił próbował odwlec moment włączenia, właśnie tak. I co z tego? Miał prawo czuć się niepewnie. Miał prawo czuć się nieco zestresowany. Nie miał pojęcia w jaki sposób ustosunkować się do komputera, który będzie z nim mieszkał. Komputera, który będzie samodzielnie chodził, prowadził sensowną rozmowę i… i w ogóle będzie zachowywał się podobnie do istoty ludzkiej. W szczególności, że to nie będzie Jakiś Tam Persocom. To będzie Persocom Faia Flourite'a, niech niebiosa mają go w opiece.

Kuzynka pomyślała o wszystkim. Domyśliła się, że z przekazu oralnego, Flourite zbyt wiele nie wyniesie. Dlatego na poczekaniu zapełniła odręcznym pismem stronę w notatniku Faia.

Ta jedna strona była o niebo bardziej przydatna niż ta cała grubaśna instrukcja obsługi.

Wnętrze Kurogane nie było czystą kartką: posiadał odpowiednie oprogramowanie, po ponownym włączeniu będzie pamiętał swoje imię, osobę Tomoyo i te kilka tygodni, które u niej spędził. Ta kwestia była dla Faia zrozumiała. Partie problematyczne następowały nieco później: Kurogane był wstępnie skonfigurowany (czyli że co?), zdjęto z niego stosowne blokady, odinstalowano niektóre elementy („Potrzebujesz raczej kumpla, a nie ochroniarza, który będzie deptał ci po piętach, czyż nie?", pisała Tomoyo i Fai prostodusznie się z nią zgadzał) i poczyniono z nim jeszcze wiele rzeczy, które należało doprowadzić do końca po odpaleniu systemu, by persocom działał jak należy. Flourite żywił nikłą nadzieję, że jego rola sprowadzi się tylko do wciśnięcia jednego guziczka, a Kurogane sam zajmie się całą resztą. Staromodne stacjonarki były jednak o niebo prostsze w obsłudze.

- Miejmy to już za sobą! – rzekł Fai i zakasał rękawy.

Jeszcze raz, tak dla pewności, zerknął we wskazówki Tomoyo.

Włącznik znajdował się za lewą obudową wejść. Blondyn ostrożnie wymacał w gęstych, krótkich włosach niewielkie, regularne wgłębienie w czaszce androida. To musiało być to.

Najprawdopodobniej.

Na samym dole strony mała milionerka zawarła nieco enigmatyczną, końcową informację:

„Kurogane ma charakterek. Ktoś taki przyda się w twoim życiu, Fai :)".

- „Charakterek", hm? – zapytał Flourite, wpatrując się w nieruchome rysy – W porządku. Przekonajmy się o tym.

Klik.


	2. Chapter 2

Lalala~ I have no idea what I'm doing~

* * *

Sobota zapowiadała się całkiem przyjemnie. Flourite wysprzątał porządnie całe mieszkanie, łącznie z maleńką łazienką. Obecnie chwycił się za odkurzacz. Goście mieli przyjść – zerknął na prosty zegar ścienny, jedyną pamiątkę po poprzednim najemcy – och, już za kwadrans. No, „goście" to może za dużo powiedziane… Kawalerkę Faia miały odwiedzić tylko dwie osoby. Koleżanka z roku poznana na pierwszych wykładach i jej przyjaciel (studiujący coś w rodzaju Antropologii historycznej? czy jakoś tak), którego Flourite poznał dzień później. I to właśnie od niego, gadatliwego młodzieńca, którego charakteryzował silny akcent wyszła propozycja spotkania się u Faia.

Obawiał się reakcji persocoma. Tomoyo zapewniała skwapliwie, że Kurogane traktuje obcych z uprzejmą obojętnością i nie sprawia problemów. Flourite zdążył poznać peceta na tyle, by powątpiewać słowom kuzynki. Od kiedy trafił w ręce Faia, android nie miał możliwości kontaktowania się z nikim innym, prócz swojego właściciela. Blondas wahał się co do tego, czy zabranie go na wydział byłoby dobrym posunięciem. Widywał co prawda wśród braci studenckiej palmtopy pochowane po kieszeniach, plecakach i torbach, ale jak dotąd ograniczał się tylko do zabierania ze sobą Mokony, która budziła powszechne rozczulenie oraz zachwyt. Cóż, o Kurogane nie dało się powiedzieć, że jest zabawny i ma fajne futerko.

Obiecał sobie, że w następnym tygodniu, gdy znajdzie chwilę czasu, weźmie Kurogane na wycieczkę do centrum handlowego. To będzie ich wspólny chrzest bojowy, pierwsza Próba.

Wyłączył odkurzacz i zbadał wzrokiem podłogę w poszukiwaniu przeoczonych okruchów. Spojrzenie zatrzymało się na persocomie, który z uporem godnym podziwu zdejmował z głowy Mokonę i odkładał ją na podłogę. Nie mijała minuta, a elektroniczne zwierzątko znów lokowało się w nastroszonej czarnej czuprynie. Mokona posiadała swoje małe, nabyte nawyki, a Kurogane chyba nie mógł się z tym pogodzić. Pendrive i pecet nie zapałali do siebie miłością od pierwszego wejrzenia. Szkoda.

Co przypomniało Faiowi niedawną rozmowę z właścicielem wynajmowanego mieszkania. Wolał nie ryzykować sytuacji, która mogłaby wyniknąć z przemilczenia faktu nabycia humanoidalnego komputera. No cóż, równie dobrze mógłby pochwalić się swojemu gospodarzowi, że kupił sobie nowy czajnik elektryczny. W gruncie rzeczy brak większej reakcji był zrozumiały – androidy nie urządzały imprez do rana, nie prowadziły w kawalerkach wytwórni bimbru, ani nie hodowały ptaszników. Obecność Kurogane wiązała się tylko z wyższym rachunkiem za prąd.

Dlatego Fai nie mógł doczekać się powitania u siebie _prawdziwych_ ludzi, tych pierwszych poznanych na studiach, którzy lubią się bawić i pić okazjonalnie, i hodować ptasz… - nie, tego nie muszą lubić - i którzy przy odrobinie szczęścia staną się kimś, kogo Flourite będzie mógł nazwać swoimi przyjaciółmi.

Jednocześnie straszliwie się tej wizyty obawiał.

Persocom nie zbył zbyt dobrym współlokatorem. Tak właściwie był beznadziejnym współlokatorem. W wirtualnych eskapadach sprawdzał się doskonale, śmigał po sieci jak ta lala. Ale gdy jego rola użytecznego narzędzia do komunikacji ze światem się kończyła…

Tradycyjna stacjonarka w stanie spoczynku była tylko niegroźnym elementem pokoju, który harmonijnie wtapiał się w umeblowanie. Kurogane w stanie spoczynku zwykle siadał w kącie pomieszczenia i nie odzywając się ani słowem _łypał _spode łba na Faia. Albo gapił się w nieistniejący punkt na ścianie. Flourite nie wiedział co było gorsze. Zaczął podejrzewać, że jednak schrzanił coś przy procedurze włączania. To _łypanie_ było zdecydowanie niezdrowe.

Wyłączył odkurzacz i rzucił niepewnie:

- Kurogane?

Komputer uraczył mężczyznę uważnym spojrzeniem.

- Czy takie kompletne nicnierobienie nie jest dla ciebie niekomfortowe? Nie nuży cię… czy coś w tym stylu?

Pytany przechylił odrobinę głowę. Zawsze tak robił, gdy mierzył się z zagadnieniem, które nie było dla niego dostatecznie sprecyzowane.

- Nie rozumiem pytania.

- Zauważyłem, um, trochę też czytałem, że w stanie bezczynności persocomy robią różne rzeczy.

- Zgadza się.

- A więc, ty też mógłbyś, na przykład opowiadać dowcipy, gdybym akurat z ciebie nie korzystał? – spytał z wahaniem i kucnął przy kontakcie, by wypiąć wtyczkę odkurzacza.

- Owszem.

Wizja Kurogane opowiadającego dowcipy wydała się Faiowi dość przerażająca.

- No to zróbmy tak: w czasie bezczynności będziesz robił to, co wydaje ci się najlepszym sposobem na nicnierobienie.

- Skonkretyzuj.

Fai podrapał się nerwowo po nosie. Nie był przyzwyczajony do wydawania poleceń ludziom, czy przedmiotom, które wyglądały jak ludzie.

- W stanie bezczynności możesz oglądać telewizję, czytać, bawić się z Mokoną albo… hum, rozmawiać ze mną – zasugerował, przemierzając pokój – Albo robić to wszystko, co robiłeś pracując u Tomoyo. Dobrze?

Nieobecny wyraz twarzy i cichy szmer - pojawiały się one za każdym razem, gdy komputer zapoznawał się z odgórnym poleceniem, które miał zapamiętać i zastosować w przyszłości. Po chwili Kurogane skinął głową.

- Zrozumiałem. Dostosuję się.

_Ech, zawsze to jakiś postęp. Chyba._

- Kuro, a pamiętasz, że przychodzą do nas goście? – upewnił się Fai, wpychając odkurzacz do szafy.

- Tak. Zapamiętałem to już za pierwszym razem – burknął Kurogane, insynuując, że ciągłe powtarzanie tych samych informacji jest zupełnie zbędne.

Odkurzaczowi odpadło jedno z kółek. Flourite wepchnął je z impetem na miejsce. W wyniku tego odleciał przycisk włączania. Fai parsknął sfrustrowany.

- Czy to nie może przebywać gdzie indziej, tylko akurat na mojej głowie? – Mokona znów została niedelikatnie usadzona na podłodze.

- To ma imię! Tej informacji jakoś nie udaje ci się zachować w pamięci – syknął, zamykając prędko szafę, by odciąć odkurzacz od możliwości dalszej dezintegracji.

- Ja też mam imię i brzmi ono Kurogane. Nie „Kuro".

Flourite obrócił się na pięcie. Podjął nieme wyzwanie i odwzajemnił butne Spojrzenie swojego peceta.

Jak na razie „znajomość" z komputerem bardzo ładnie się rozwijała. Szkoda tylko, że w szczególnie niekorzystnym kierunku.

Pukanie do drzwi uratowało Faia od przedłużającej się niewygodnej ciszy.

* * *

I przyszli.

Arashi, długowłosa piękność z pozoru surowa i kategoryczna usadowiła się na poduszce przy niskim stoliku i zagłębiła w lekturę bliżej nieokreślonego anglojęzycznego czasopisma. Jej palmtop, dziewczyna mniejsza od dłoni, o ciemnych, krótko ściętych włosach i gustownej obudowie w kształcie pary kocich uszek uganiał się radośnie wokół drzemiącej na podłodze (!) Mokony.

Arisugawa, powszechnie znany jako Sora, odnalazł w Faiu bratnią duszą, z którą mógł pogadać na tematy kuchenno-gastronomiczne. Następnie bezskutecznie próbował zainteresować Flourite'a baseballem. Flourite okazał się bardzo odporny na zasady gry, które Sorata cierpliwie mu wykładał. Brunet ściągnął czapkę i parskając zaraźliwym śmiechem, zmierzwił dłonią swoją czuprynę. Nałożył czapkę z powrotem. Sorata i Jego Czapka stanowili jedność – Flourite nie przypominał sobie, by chłopak kiedykolwiek ściągał ją na dłużej niż kilkanaście sekund. Ciekawskie spojrzenie gościa skierowało się na przycupniętego w kącie Kurogane. Jasnowłosy mężczyzna mimowolnie napiął mięśnie.

- Mogę go obejrzeć?

Padło pytanie, którego Flourite najbardziej się obawiał.

- Chyba tak… - mruknął, mając nadzieję, że nie pożałuje tej decyzji.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź, Arisugawa usadowił się obok androida, uśmiechnął się szeroko i uniósł dłoń w geście powitania:

- Cześć, Sorata jestem. Trochę cię obadam, okej?

Arashi uniosła wzrok znad magazynu rozłożonego na jej kolanach.

Kurogane nie okazał entuzjazmu, kiedy Arisugawa przeczesał jego włosy na karku. Fai odkrył przedwczoraj, że poniżej linii włosów znajduje się numer seryjny persocoma. Nie był pewien w jaki sposób ta informacja miałaby przydać się Soracie.

- To PCN, nie? – Sorata błysnął wiedzą i natychmiast spojrzał na Arashi, upewniając się, że błyśnięcie zostało odnotowane.

Szczęśliwy właściciel PCNa mruknął twierdząco, choć było to zupełnie niepotrzebne.

Oględziny niewiele różniły się od tych Faiowych, które odbyły się jeszcze przed włączeniem androida. Sorata zajrzał w oczy Kurogane i otworzył jego obudowę. Następnie przez chwilę przyglądał się z zaskoczeniem dłoni peceta, to znów swojej własnej. Wyprostował jego ramię i wydobył z siebie niejednoznaczny pomruk.

- Łojzicku, jaki on jest wielki! Tera to widzę. Na co ci taki wielgachny persocom, hę? – zapytał podejrzliwie blondyna.

Fai odetchnął głęboko, nieco zbity z tropu. Rozmowa z Soratą przypominała trochę rozmowę z pięciolatkiem – człowiek zostawał zasypywany _takimi _pytaniami, że udzielenie odpowiedzi nieraz wymagało sporego wysiłku intelektualnego, aby nie wyjść na idiotę.

- Takiego już go dostałem – przyznał i uśmiechnął się niewyraźnie.

- Acha. A ile mo wzrostu?

- Um… Szczerze mówiąc nie pamiętam…

Sorata postanowił zaczerpnąć wiedzy u samego źródła:

- Ile mierzysz, kolego? Byłbyś dobrym koszykarzem, tej!

Kurogane nadął się. Dosłownie. Już wcześniej krzywił się na ten nieoczekiwany przegląd, ale teraz sama jego mina wskazywała, że do udzielenia odpowiedzi nie zmusi go żadna siła.

Sytuację uratowała Arashi.

- Jakie znaczenie mają jego warunki fizyczne? Liczą się parametry. A z tego, co się orientuję ten tutaj ma je całkiem niezłe – zauważyła.

- Śliczności jak zwykle mo rację. Chociaż ja tam wolałbym siakąś cybernetyczną panienkę od takiego dryblasa – Arisugawa zreflektował się w porę i gwałtownie odwrócił się do dziewczyny – J-Ja tak tylko żartuję, łapiesz? Prawda?

Spotykając Soratę po raz pierwszy można było odnieść trzy wrażenia: że jest Osakijczykiem; że ma wielkie serce i że jest beznadziejnie zadurzony w Arashi.

- Wiesz, szczonku, ja też kiedyś miołem persocoma – Sorata dał spokój nieefektywnym próbom przebłagania przyjaciółki, westchnął nostalgicznie i wzniósł oczy ku lampie sufitowej – Palmtopa. Model podobny do tego, co to ma go Arashi. Miała włosy spięte w dwa kucyki i była okropniaście urocza. Ale… zdarzył się nieszczęśliwy wypadek, tej.

Blondyn pokiwał gorliwie głową na znak, że słucha i współodczuwa tragedię towarzysza.

- Wypadła mi z łap – wymamrotał z żalem młody mężczyzna – Ech, szkoda słów. Lecz powiem ci, bracie, tyle: to były najszczęśliwsze dwa tygodnie mojego życia!

- Persocomy nieustannie są poddawane najróżniejszym testom, które mają zmierzyć zarówno ich wydajność, jak i wytrzymałość – wtrąciła się Arashi, nie odrywając wzroku od gazety – W teorii każdy z nowszych typów powinien wytrzymać upadek z trzeciego piętra i wyjść z niego jedynie z drobnymi uszkodzeniami. Nawet te najmniejsze modele są elastyczne i odporne na drastyczne wstrząsy. Soracie wystarczyło półtora metra wysokości, by z jego komputera zostały okruchy, z których nie dało się nic poskładać. Widziałam to na własne oczy.

- Ja mom po prostu pierońskiego pecha, no! I nawet zwrotu siana za nią nie dostałem…

Kurogane już się nie nadymał. Zjeżył się gwałtownie, gdy Sorata – nie zdając sobie nawet z tego sprawy – zacisnął palce na jego ramieniu.

I znów na pomoc przyszła Arashi.

- Czy mogłabym dostać coś zimnego do picia? – spytała spokojnie.

- Ach, jasne! – sapnął nerwowo Fai - Kuro, zajmiesz się napojami dla gości?

Persocom z wyraźną ulgą uwolnił się od _zbyt bliskiej_ obecności Soraty.

- Poproszę sok pomarańczowy – wyraziła swe życzenie dziewczyna.

Kurogane posłusznie skinął głową.

- Dla mnie to samo – poprosił Fai.

Kolejne skinięcie.

- Dla mnie też soczek! – zawołał Sorata.

Kurogane nie uraczył go nawet spojrzeniem.

- Ej… Ja też tutaj jestem. Halo? – spróbował raz jeszcze.

Pecet wciąż bez ruchu wpatrywał się we Flourite'a, twardo ignorując Osakijczyka.

- Kurogane, dlaczego… Zresztą nieważne. Trzy szklanki i karton soku z lodówki, bardzo proszę – poddał się Fai.

Dopiero teraz persocom obdarzył Soratę miażdżącym spojrzeniem. I wyszedł do kuchni.

Flourite roztarł powoli dłońmi twarz. Na drugi raz na czas odwiedzin gości po prostu zamknie Kurogane w łazience. Tak będzie bezpieczniej. Gorzej, jeśli ktoś zechce z tej łazienki skorzystać… Nie, ten problem wymaga głębszego przemyślenia.

- Ten komp mnie nie znosi – wybełkotał w zdumieniu Sorata – Widzieliście jego wzrok? Jakby mnie chcioł zabić!

- Ile już jesteście razem?

- Słucham…? – pytanie Arashi pozbawiło Faia resztek równowagi psychicznej.

- Minęło trzynaście dni, dwadzieścia godzin i czternaście minut od mojego ponownego włączenia – poinformował Kurogane, który odstawił na stolik szkliwo oraz sok i zajął swoje miejsce za plecami Soraty.

- Dziękuję, właśnie to miałam na myśli – kobietka skinęła głową i spojrzała na Flourite'a – Dwa tygodnie… Wybacz mi szczerość, ale mam wrażenie, że nie dogadujecie się ze sobą zbyt dobrze.

- Kuro to mój pierwszy persocom – usprawiedliwił się nieporadnie, czując, że czerwienieją mu uszy.

- Tej, a czemu on tak na mnie patrzy? – Sorata zerknął przez ramię i wyraził głośno swoje wątpliwości – Nie może patrzeć na kogoś innego?

- On się tak zawsze patrzy, to nic osobistego – szybko uspokoił zaniepokojonego kolegę Flourite.

- Zachowanie Kurogane jest jak najbardziej logiczne. Wysłuchuje naszą rozmowę i wyciąga wnioski. Innymi słowy, widzi potencjalne zagrożenie w Soracie, dlatego woli go utrzymywać na dystans.

Android potwierdził teorię Arashi, samym spojrzeniem sugerując, że lepiej dla Osakijczyka będzie, jeśli zostanie przy stole i skupi się wyłącznie swoim soku.

- Sam zobacz, Fai – Arashi trąciła delikatnie dłonią swojego persocoma, chcąc zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę – Nekoi, może pobawisz się teraz z Soratą?

Dziewczynka oderwała się od puchatego boku Mokony i obdarzyła szeroko uśmiechniętego Osakijczyka (który chwilowo zapomniał o zagrożeniu czającym mu się za plecami) bojaźliwym spojrzeniem.

- No chodź, maleńka, będzie fajnie – rzekł jowialnie Sorata, odkładając ze stukotem szklankę i rozkładając zachęcająco ręce w jej kierunku.

Kocie uszy zadrżały nieznacznie, małe dłonie nerwowo zmięły materiał plisowanej spódniczki od mundurka. Dotychczasowa entuzjastyczna aura peceta znikła jak bańka mydlana. Nekoi uniosła wysoko głowę, spoglądając na swoją właścicielkę.

- A… przepraszam, pani Arashi… ale czy muszę? – spytała niemal niesłyszalnie.

- Nie musisz. Odpocznij – brunetka ujęła palmtop między dwa palce, wsunęła do swojej torby i na powrót zwróciła się do Faia – Widzisz? Nekoi poznała się na Soracie już dużo wcześniej.

- Jesteście niesprawiedliwi, tej! – zaprotestowało ostro potencjalne zagrożenie – Co ja poradzę na to, że elektronika mnie nie kocha!? Chęci mom dobre!

- Persocomy bywają bystrzejsze niż niejeden człowiek – orzekła lakonicznie Arashi, wygładzając strony magazynu.

- Dziewczyno, mówił ci już kto, że czytanie w towarzystwie jest niegrzeczne? I to w dodatku w jakimś barbarzyńskim języku! – rozżalony na świat i towarzystwo Arisugawa porwał czasopismo z kolan dziewczyny i uniósł je wysoko nad głową, by nie mogła go dosięgnąć.

Po kilku nieudanych próbach ze złością wyrwała mu je z ręki, zwinęła w rulonik i z impetem wrzuciła do torby.

- _Sometimes I_ _regret every second I spent_ _with that man! _– wyrzuciła z siebie Kishuu.

Fai nie mógł powstrzymać rozbawionego uśmiechu, widząc gniewnie zaciśnięte usta brunetki. Na co dzień, na uniwersytecie Arashi stanowiła wcielenie opanowania i cierpliwości. Rzeczywiście, Sorata miał szczęście – udało mu się uzyskać u Arashi _wyjątkowe_ traktowanie.

- _Nah, you're too rough._ _I believe he's a good guy!_

- _Yes, I know that, but still…_- nie dokończyła, westchnęła tylko ciężko i sięgnęła do talerza z ciasteczkami.

Sorata i Kurogane przyjęli podobne miny ćwierćinteligentów.

- Faaai…? – jęknął prosząco chłopak.

Fai zaśmiał się krótko i przeciągnął z lubością, aż zatrzeszczało mu w stawach.

- Tłumaczenia robię tylko za opłatą – oświadczył promiennie.

* * *

- Powodzenia w obłaskiwaniu czerwonookiej bestii – mruknął Sorata konspiracyjnym szeptem, gdy dwie godziny później wraz z Kishuu szykowali się do wyjścia.

- Gdybyś potrzebował pomocy, nie bój się o nią prosić, Fai – Arashi zdjęła cierpliwie ze swych ramion łapy Soraty i wypchnęła go na korytarz – Wprawdzie nie jestem ekspertem, ale może uda mi się rozwiać chociaż niektóre twoje wątpliwości.

Nie musiała konkretyzować o jakim rodzaju pomocy mowa.

- Uhm, dziękuję. Więc co radzisz na początek?

- Traktuj go tak, jak sam chciałbyś być traktowany – poradziła, zakładając buty - Spróbuj się z nim zaprzyjaźnić.

- Ale to tylko maszyna…

Arashi uśmiechnęła się dyskretnie. I podejrzanie enigmatycznie, jak zauważył Flourite.

- Do zobaczenia na zajęciach – rzuciła, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

* * *

I poszli.

Fai zebrał ze stołu brudne naczynia, zastanawiając się czy i w jaki sposób powinien porozmawiać z Kurogane. Umoralniające wywody raczej niewiele pomogą…

Androidy, które mijał na ulicy, czy te, które pracowały na najróżniejszych stanowiskach łączyło jedno: wszystkie były pogodne, łagodne i pomocne. Kurogane mógł się pochwalić tylko tą ostatnią zaletą. Teoretycznie persocomy nie posiadały uczuć jako takich. W praktyce Fai wyróżniał w zachowaniu swojego komputera stany takie jak: służalcze posłuszeństwo, chłodne ignorowanie otoczenia i tłumioną niechęć. Popis (niezupełnie) tłumionej agresji Kurogane dał przed chwilą, przy „zapoznawaniu się" z Soratą. Flourite powziął decyzję: nauczy persocoma obcować z nieoczekiwanym dotykiem. Dość fochów; to Kurogane ma się dostosować do ludzi, a nie ludzie do niego.

Zdecydowanym krokiem zbliżył się do peceta, który opuścił swoje stałe miejsce w kącie i aktualnie okupował okno. Chwycił persocoma za łokieć, na co Kurogane wzdrygnął się nieznacznie. Faia zaskoczył ten bardzo ludzki odruch.

- Co robisz? – zapytał już nieco łagodniej.

- Spoglądam przez okno.

Niezły początek rozmowy, nie ma co.

- Co to za budynek? – Kurogane wskazał wolną ręką daleki wieżowiec.

- Hm, myślę, że to… Budynek?

- A tamten z satelitą?

- Kolejny Budynek.

- A ten oszklony? – nie ustępował persocom.

- Tokijski Wydział Politechniczny – blondyn łysnął zębami w uśmiechu.

Kurogane znów zmarszczył brwi i wyrwał rękę spod dotyku mężczyzny.

Droga obłaskiwania nie zapowiadała się na łatwą i przyjemną.

* * *

W polskim przekładzie „Chobits" małe persocomy są określane jako „laptopy". Uznałam, że to nazewnictwo jest trochę bez sensu i zmieniłam po swojemu. Bo mogę.

Mam nadzieję, że nie porobiłam byków w engrishu, lul.


	3. Chapter 3

Fai obietnicy dotrzymał. Co prawda wycieczka do centrum handlowego wypadła „nieco" później niż początkowo zakładał… Ale doszła do skutku i po pięciu tygodniach spędzonych u Faia, Kurogane wreszcie opuścił cztery ściany pokoju.

Jak na razie wypad zapowiadał się względnie spokojnie.

W tym wypadku zapewnienia Tomoyo były prawdziwe: Kurogane nie zwracał na siebie uwagi w tłumie ludzi, trzymał się blisko Faia, nie grymasił, ani nie rzucał Złowrogich Spojrzeń.

Flourite nieomal zaczął żałować, że nie przedstawił swojemu pecetowi świata zewnętrznego dużo wcześniej, zamiast egoistycznie i niesprawiedliwie skazywać go na nudę i zamknięcie w Faiowym mieszkaniu.

Obejrzał się na Kurogane, który niespiesznie lustrował spojrzeniem przestrzeń pasażu. Gdyby nie te plastikowe obudowy zamiast uszu, mógłby uchodzić za kasiastego studenta, który zerwał się z zajęć na rzecz przechadzki po hipermarkecie.

Kiedyś nastanie dzień, w którym Fai przestanie dziwić się temu, iż Kurogane nie tylko samodzielnie się ubiera, ale i kompletuje swój strój w zależności od okoliczności i pogody panującej za oknem. A jak dobierał skarpetki! Zdarzało się, że Fai nie potrafił sprostać tej umiejętności (szczególnie w godzinach bardzo, bardzo porannych) i szedł na uczelnię wyekwipowany w fantazyjną skarpetkową wariację. Te małe okołobieliźniane rozważania zwykły wywoływać u młodego mężczyzny iście filozoficzne pytania w rodzaju: „na co tak właściwie persocomom skarpetki?". Ech, ktoś powinien napisać poradnik, który odpowiadałby choćby na część takich przyziemnych zagwozdek.

Skierował się w stronę eskalatora, zastanawiając się, czy później lepiej udać się na stoisko z bąbelkową herbatą, czy z lodami i czy już powinien zmienić wytyczne Kurogane, czy też...

- Och. Nieszczególnie szczęśliwe spotkanie… – mruknął ni to do siebie, ni do peceta, schodząc ze schodów.

Przywołał swój szeroki, wystudiowany uśmiech, widząc, że i on został zauważony.

Czwórka znajomych z roku i persocom. Fai nie miał innego wyboru, jak zatrzymać się i wymienić banały, stosowane przy podobnych, przypadkowych spotkaniach. Podczas tej krótkiej rozmowy, cyfrowa dziewczyna wyglądała zza ramienia właścicielki, rumieniła się i spuszczała z przestrachem wzrok za każdym, gdy spojrzenie Faia na dłużej zatrzymywało się akurat na niej.

_Po co utrudniać funkcjonowanie komputerów sztuczną nieśmiałością?_, przemknęło mu przez myśl._ Och, no tak… bo to urocze._

Jedna z kobietek zaproponowała blondynowi, by przyłączył się do ich małego wypadu. Flourite potrafił tak samo dobrze czytać z ludzi, jak i nie pozwalać, by oni czytali z niego. Chęci dziewczyn były szczere, co do tego nie miał wątpliwości. Ale dwaj towarzyszące im panowie niekoniecznie chcieli widzieć Flourite'a u swojego boku, choć nie zaprotestowali ani słowem.

…tyle dobrze, że powstrzymali się od prztyczków na temat Kurogane, na które Flourite z góry się przygotował.

Fai nie czuł do nich urazy. Sorata i Arashi wciąż pozostawali tymi najbliższymi znajomymi z uniwerku, resztę Flourite traktował życzliwie, ale z dystansem. Dlatego też grzecznie odmówił, skinął na Kurogane i bez większego żalu pożegnał się z resztą towarzystwa.

- Nie będę psuł im spotkania. Którędy teraz?

Kurogane przymknął oczy, by po chwili wskazać kciukiem w prawo i powiedzieć:

- Pięćdziesiąt metrów od nas.

Skinął głową i pozwolił pecetowi iść przodem.

Wystarczyło podać nazwę miejsca: sklepu, kawiarni, banku, czegokolwiek, poczekać minutkę i _et_ _voilà_ - persocom wyznaczał lokalizację i trasę. Bardzo wygodna umiejętność, szczególnie przydatna w trzypiętrowej galerii handlowej, liczącej ponad setkę sklepów i usług.

* * *

I oto przybyli. Przed ich oczami otwierała się jedna z największych oaz dla miłośników persocomów w tej części Tokio. Fai prędko dołączył do licznej klienteli sklepu. Kurogane potruchtał za nim.

- O… a to co? Och… Wow – mruczał, przemierzając kolejne półki z oprogramowaniem.

Persocomom można było zaprogramować praktycznie wszystko. Począwszy od znajomości hiszpańskiego w stopniu podstawowym, po umiejętność szydełkowania, a na obsłudze betoniarki kończąc. Było to trochę niesprawiedliwe. Przyswojenie tego, co człowiekowi zajmowało lat kilka, androidowi zajmowało w najgorszym razie kilka kwadransów.

Zatrzymał się przy półce, która z daleka przyciągała wzrok znaczącą czerwienią przymglonych opakowań. Z namysłem zakołysał się na piętach.

No dobra, Flourite co nieco słyszał o tym, że ludzie robią z pecetami… różne rzeczy. Czyli… nawet i Takie Rzeczy nie powinny być niczym dziwnym. W końcu persocomy to komputery, hm, wielofunkcyjne.

Z ciekawości wziął jedno z opakowań i gwizdnął cicho przez zęby. Cena odpowiadała usługom, no tak. Z namaszczeniem odłożył oprogramowanie na miejsce.

- Ciekawe co z fetyszami? Dodane jako darmowy załącznik, czy trzeba wykupić dodatkowy pakiet? – błysnął radośnie zębami do swego prywatnego peceta.

Kurogane uniósł brew, co w jego przypadku było odpowiednikiem uśmiechu. A przynajmniej tak przekonywał sam siebie blondas.

- To rodzaj pytania retorycznego, czy oczekujesz odpowiedzi?

Fai westchnął i machnął na niego ręką, na nowo podejmując rajd pomiędzy resztą półek.

Sklep był na tyle duży, że można byłoby spędzić w nim połowę dnia. Rany, czego tu nie było? Żeby ulepszyć, czy po prostu zmienić swojego humanoidalnego peceta wystarczyło mieć tylko chęci i pomysł. A, gruby portfel też nie zaszkodził. Kolorowe soczewki w przeróżnych wzorach, permanentne tatuaże, pieprzyki, piegi, rumieńce, zdarzały się nawet efektowne blizny i ostre kły do samodzielnej aplikacji. O wszelkich perukach i strojach nie wspominając.

Fai rozejrzał się wokół. O, no proszę, nawet nie zauważył, jak znalazł się w raju _kemonomimi_.

- Szukamy czegoś konkretnego? – zapytał pecet, akurat w chwili, gdy mężczyzna przed nim gwałtownie wyhamował.

Kurogane syknął i cofnął się od krok, spostrzegając, co Flourite trzyma w łapach. Tak emocjonalnej reakcji blondas się nie spodziewał. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, prezentując androidowi bardzo puchatą i bardzo czarną parę zwierzęcych uszu zamkniętą w plastikowym futerale.

- Jak to działa? – zapytał z zachęcającym uśmiechem.

- Instrukcja jest na opakowaniu – oświadczył z obrzydzeniem Kurogane.

- Jak to działa? – powtórzył Fai, zmieniając taktykę i przybierając wyuczone tępe zdumienie.

Cedząc słowa, Kurogane wyjaśnił działanie interaktywnych uszu, które podłączone do głowy persocoma reagowały na pracę procesora.

Radosna wizja Kurogane strzygącego puszystymi uszami niemal zwaliła Faia z nóg.

- I ty też mógłbyś mieć takie psie uszka? – zapytał dogłębnie poruszony.

- …tak, mam odpowiednie parametry – wyjęczał pecet – Ale ich nie chcę! Odmawiam. Są bezużyteczne, nie potrzebuję ich!

- Nie unoś się, bo i tak mnie na nie nie stać – poczekał, aż Kurogane poczuje coś na kształt ulgi, by dodać życzliwie – Ale postaram ci je sprawić na pierwszą rocznicę naszego spotkania~

- Wychodzę! – oświadczył pecet.

W ekspresowym tempie udało mu się przemierzyć połowę sklepu. Fai śledził wzrokiem sterczącą czuprynę, widoczną nad półkami. Czupryna zatrzymała się przy wyjściu ze sklepu i zakołysała niepewnie.

Faiowi zrobiło się żal Kurogane. Mógł sobie tylko wyobrazić jak to jest nie mieć własnej woli. Nie móc nawet pokazać swojego złośliwemu właścicielowi, że jest się zdecydowanie przeciwnym jego przygłupim wymysłom i wyjść samodzielnie ze sklepu.

Flourite prędko dopadł persocoma i jowialnie walnął go w plecy.

- No, no, Kuro-tan, nie obrażaj się~ Zapomnijmy o uszach! Kupię ci na zgodę ciacho – zażartował.

- Mam na imię Kurogane. I nie lubię ciast.

Nie przypominał sobie, by komputerom potrzebne były do prawidłowego funkcjonowania węglowodany, czy temu podobne.

- Raczej „nie jadam ciast" – poprawił go Flourite.

- Nie lubię… – tu Kurogane uczynił dobitną pauzę – Idioto.

* * *

- Nazwał mnie „idiotą"! Komputer ubliżający inteligencji swojego właściciela! Najgorszy koszmar ludzkości stał się jawą!

Tomoyo zachichotała cichutko, zasłaniając usta dłonią.

Fai miał okienko w zajęciach, Tomoyo skończyła na dzisiaj lekcje. Obecnie powoli podążali jedną z mniej zatłoczonych tokijskich ulic, kierując się w stronę wydziału filologicznego. Tomoyo popijała mleko truskawkowe z kartonika, Fai lamentował.

- Nie zasłużyłem na takie traktowanie – pożalił się – To były tylko niewinne żarciki…

- Kurogane jest wyczulony na zwierzęce uszka. Mnie też nie udało się go do nich przekonać. Typowo męska aparycja, typowo męskie upodobania.

- Czasem trochę ciężko mi się z nim dogadać… – stwierdził pokrętnie Fai – Sądziłem, że łatwiej będzie nam się zaprzyjaźnić, jeśli jakoś się z nim spoufalę.

Zaciekawiona Tomoyo uniosła brwi.

- Postanowiłem nadać mu ksywkę! To znaczy, kilka ksywek. Tyle ksywek, ile zdołam wymyślić – uściślił z dumą.

- I…?

- „Kuro-pon, co ci się nie podoba w Kuro-ponie?" – następnie głos Faia zniżył się o kilka rejestrów – „Kurogane! Jestem Ku-ro-ga-ne!"

- Coś podobnego… - Tomoyo przewróciła oczami.

- A potem tak zabawnie zmienia mu się kolor twarzy, więc nie mogę się powstrzymać, by nie powiedzieć czegoś w stylu: „Aaach, Kuro-rin, uspokój się, bo jeszcze się przegrzejesz!" – Flourite wyszczerzył się triumfalnie.

Tomoyo nie dała się zwieść. Posłała mu poważne, cierpliwe spojrzenie. Pod tym spojrzeniem ugiąłby się nawet metalowy słup. Fai westchnął ciężko.

- Nie umiemy się zgrać – powiedział, nie próbując już silić się na uśmiech – Tak jak już zauważyła moja znajoma - zupełnie się ze sobą nie dogadujemy. Ja nie rozumiem jego, on nie rozumie mnie. Wiem, że to głównie moja wina…

- Jeśli jego obecność jest dla ciebie aż tak przykra, możesz mi go zwrócić, w zamian mogę podesłać ci inny model – zasugerowała Tomoyo, spoglądając na Faia spod gęstej grzywki.

- Nie, nie! Nie chcę sprawiać ci kłopotu. Poza tym… mimo wszystko już się do niego przyzwyczaiłem…

- Kurogane nie był moim pierwszym wyborem, gdy dowiedziałam się, że potrzebujesz persocoma – wypaliła Tomoyo.

- Nie?

Potrząsnęła głową. Skinęła na jednego z dwóch własnych persocomów, które szły kilka kroków przed nimi.

- Nanase - ona miała być dla ciebie – powiedziała, wskazując elegancką postać w dopasowanej, granatowej marynarce o czerwonych, falowanych włosach luźno spływających po plecach.

Sama myśl o tym, że ktoś tak _niebywale estetyczny_ mógłby budzić Faia każdego poranka i czekać na niego, aż wróci z zajęć, sprawiła, że młody mężczyzna uśmiechnął się bezwiednie z rozrzewnieniem.

- W gwoli ścisłości wahałam się między nią, a Miyuki – mówiła dalej dziewczyna – Kiedy się nad czymś mocno zastanawiam, zaczynam chodzić w kółko po pokoju. Nie umiem się przed tym powstrzymać, w szczególności, kiedy nikogo nie ma w pobliżu.

Fai słuchał teraz uważnie, ciekaw, co takiego mogło się wydarzyć, iż został pozbawiony możliwości _bliższego_ zapoznania się z Nanase.

- Kurogane potrafi być taki cichy… na pewno to zauważyłeś, Fai. Wślizgnął się do mojego pokoju i zauważyłam jego obecność dopiero wtedy, kiedy się odezwał. Zapytał, czy powinien zacząć się niepokoić, bo marszczę twarz zupełnie jak ten mops mojej babci, kiedy ma problemy z niestrawnością.

_ON MA POCZUCIE HUMORU!, _nagłe, nieoczekiwane odkrycie zwaliło się Flourite'owi na głowę.

- Rozbawił mnie tym porównaniem. Żaden mój inny persocom nie zdobyłby się na taką bezczelność. I wtedy uświadomiłam sobie, że to właśnie on i nikt inny będzie dla ciebie odpowiedni. Potrzebujesz kogoś takiego w swoim życiu, Fai.

- Jesteś pewna…? – mruknął z powątpiewaniem.

- Uhm. Czy on naprawdę sprawia ci prawdziwe trudności? Sprzeciwia ci się?

Flourite bez zastanowienia pokręcił głową.

- Nie. Jest posłuszny. No i zawsze to jakieś towarzystwo. I robi smaczne omlety. A, i tosty też.

- Kurogane coś ci ugotował? – wykrztusiła Tomoyo.

- Czy to coś dziwnego?

- Wiersz polecenia? – zignorowała pytanie Faia.

U persocomów wiersz polecenia stosowany był do nadawania ściśle określonych, sprecyzowanych instrukcji, do których pecet bezwarunkowo musiał się dostosować. Jak do tej pory, Fai nie użył go ani razu. Przynajmniej świadomie.

- Yyy, nie. Chyba nie.

- Oglądaliście razem program kulinarny? – drążyła dalej.

- Ostatnio nie mam czasu, ani ochoty na telewizję – rzekł, zdziwiony tym nagłym zainteresowaniem ze strony kuzynki – Po prostu we wtorki i piątki kończę dość późno, stołówka studencka już jest wtedy zamknięta, a nie zawsze udaje mi się coś kupić w drodze powrotnej. Kilka razy wróciłem do domu głodny jak wilk, Kuro musiał to zauważył… i pewnego dnia przywitał mnie talerz z omletami. Ot, i cała historia.

- Jest zainteresowany kuchnią?

- Trochę? Wczoraj próbowałem nauczyć go przyrządzenia curry, ale polegało to głównie na tym, że patrzył mi na ręce, albo zawadzał – Fai podrapał się po nosie, uśmiechając się z zażenowaniem.

- Zmieniasz go – uroczyście oświadczyła panna _Daidouji_ – Bardzo mnie to cieszy.

Fai zmieniał Kurogane. Acha. Cóż, w jakimś stopniu na pewno...

- Mam wrażenie, że nawet jeśli go zmieniam, to tylko na gorsze – przyznał.

Milczeli dłuższą chwilę, nim Tomoyo znów się odezwała.

- Kiedy włączam persocoma po raz pierwszy, staram się nie ingerować w ten podstawowy pakiet oprogramowania, który składa się na jego osobowość. Oboje dobrze wiemy, że persocomy nie mogą same decydować o swoim życiu, na ich osobiste przekonania też nie pozostaje wiele miejsca… i dlatego uważam, że nie powinniśmy usuwać tych maleńkich przywar i słabostek – może to tylko drobne błędy software'u, które powstają samoistnie? – zapytała samą siebie, podgryzając słomkę w zamyśleniu – Oczywiście, persocomy mogą składać się z samych zalet. Możesz nakazać im zawsze, ale to zawsze mówić prawdę, uśmiechać się życzliwie, nawet wtedy, gdy im ubliżasz, możesz zrobić sobie z nich podnóżek…

- Dobrze, dobrze, poddaję się! – Flourite zamachał rękami, ucinając ciąg zakamuflowanych wyrzutów – Mój kolega-komputer ma swoje zalety i wady. Jest też po prostu trochę niewychowany i łatwo go sprowokować i tylko ode mnie zależy, co dalej z tym zrobię i czy uda mi się go tego oduczyć. Chyba zrozumiałem.

- Uważasz, że źle go wychowałam? – Tomoyo wykonała jeden ze swych legendarnych, teatralnych gestów – W końcu to ja jestem jego mamą!

Fai nie wiedział jak zareagować na tę nieoczekiwaną rewelację. Tomoyo była chyba jedyną osobą, która zaskakiwała go do tego stopnia, że niekiedy brakowało mu odpowiednich słów.

Czasem najlepiej było po prostu… przeczekać.

- Myślę, że Kurogane jest… – nieoczekiwanie dziewczyna przystanęła przed wystawą sklepową i zagapiła się na koronkowe bolerko zdobiące manekin. Fai nie miał innego wyboru, jak zagapić się razem z Tomoyo – Kurogane jest jak kalendarz adwentowy!

Flourite pokiwał głowę z mądrą miną.

- No tak…

- Nie widziałeś nigdy takiego kalendarza? – spytała z przejęciem i głośnym _śluuurp_.

Pytany wzruszył ramionami.

- Hm, pozwól, że wyjaśnię w takim razie: ten zwyczaj przyszedł do nas zza oceanu. To rodzaj bombonierki, która odlicza dni do Bożego Narodzenia. Każdy dzień to kolejna czekoladka – Tomoyo odwróciła wzrok od Faia na powrót skupiając go na bolerku – Kurogane też taki jest. Odkrywa się go stopniowo. Miałam zbyt mało czasu, by poznać go w pełni, ale ty… Może te nowe modele w ten sposób są programowane? Tak tylko zakładam. Nie mam odpowiedniej wiedzy, by podeprzeć te przypuszczenia technologiczną nowinką, ale nagła chęć do gotowania tylko to potwierdza.

Flourite uniósł brwi, z trudem nadążając za potokiem słów. Ciężko było mu wyobrazić sobie gburowatego peceta jako zbiór słodkich przekąsek. Nie było mu dane dłużej zastanawiać się nad tą kwestią, ponieważ Tomoyo, nacieszywszy oczy koronkowym cudem, chwyciła blondyna pod ramię i delikatnie pociągnęła za sobą.

- Lubisz toffi? – zagadnęła.

- Czasem za tobą nie nadążam – Fai zaśmiał się krótko, wypowiadając swe myśli na głos – Bardzo lubię, a czemu pytasz?

- Bo może pewnego dnia odkryjesz czekoladkę z przepysznym, gładkim nadzieniem toffi, która wynagrodzi ci wszystkie wcześniejsze niedogodności i rozczarowania – oświadczyła Tomoyo z uśmiechem.

Flourite przetrawił te optymistyczne założenie, nim stwierdził bez przekonania:

- Może kiedyś...

* * *

**Odautorski rant**: coraz trudniej mi się pisze, a długie przerwy bynajmniej nie pomagają. Jakby ktoś miał jeszcze wątpliwości: ten fik to raczej zbiór krótkich, wolnych ilustracji, aniżeli opowiadanie ze zwartą fabułą. Wszelkie uwagi z chęcią przyjmę.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Rozdział "taki se", ale za to ma pierwsze nawiązanie z "Chobits", ha! Scena z bodaj początku 8 odcinka. Na bank z 24 rozdziału mangi. W mandze wygląda lepiej, co oczywiste. W fiku widziana z innej perspektywy. To też oczywiste. To chyba tyle.

Bawcie się.

* * *

Bezproduktywne wieczory bywają przyjemne.

Przyjemnie było nic nie robić. Przyjemnie było rozłożyć podręcznik do gramatyki tylko po to, by posłużył za podkładkę pod bezprzewodową myszkę. Przyjemnie było nie myśleć i nie mieć na głowie (przynajmniej na dziś) korepetycji, w zamian za to beztrosko surfować sobie po sieci. Na niskim stoliku po prawej leżała otwarta paczka serowych chrupek, która umilała Faiowi monotonne wpatrywanie się w ekran.

Kurogane też się gapił. Tyle, że na Faia. Raczej natrętnie i z pewną sugestią strofowania. Od godziny tkwił bez słowa pod ścianą, podpięty do telewizora za sprawą jednego z wielu kabelków, których blondas nie potrafił nazwać. Flourite postanowił usprawiedliwić swe nicnierobienie.

- Wykład o dziewiątej jest odwołany, co znaczy, że w ogóle nie mam jutro zajęć. Chciałbym pospać co najmniej do dziesiątej – zapowiedział na wypadek, gdyby Kurogane zechciał obudzić go o jakieś nieludzkiej porze.

Co to za pomysł, by robić wykład i tylko sam wykład, bez żadnych innych zajęć i to akurat w piątek?

Głupi pomysł. A głupich pomysłów studencka brać zgodnie nie popierała i nie brała w tychże udziału.

- Jak długo jeszcze masz zamiar przeglądać zdjęcia kotów? Chcesz kota, to sobie go kup.

Flourie zaśmiał się cicho się cicho na tę niespodziewaną uwagę.

- Oj, Kuro-pon, jak ty nic nie wiesz o życiu… Fotki pociesznych kotków to kwintesencja Internetu.

- Zdjęcia kotów i pornografia – sprostował rzeczowo pecet

Flourite odchrząknął. Uhm, i właśnie dlatego nie wyobrażał sobie, aby mógł przeglądać na Kurogane strony erotyczne. Chociaż gdyby spojrzeć na to z innej strony… mogłoby to być całkiem zabawne.

Może kiedyś spróbuje. Ale na pewno nie dziś. Zamiast tego zapytał wesoło:

- Hej, a tak w ogóle, to jak to jest mieć całą sieć w głowie?

- Hej, a jak to jest mieć siano zamiast komórek mózgowych?

- Mówił ci już ktoś, że jesteś słodki? – spytał uszczypliwie.

- Tak, wiele razy – Kurogane potwierdził rzeczowym, poważnym tonem.

- Och? Któż taki? – mruknął pod nosem.

- Tomoyo. I ty. Pięciokrotnie.

- Ja? Musiałem być w takim razie pijany – powiedział, zezując na otwartą puszkę piwa, która stała obok chrupek. Nieoczekiwanie puszka zdała się Faiowi być bardzo nie na miejscu.

- Trzy razy.

- Słucham?

- Trzy razy byłeś pijany, kiedy to mówiłeś.

- C-Co za… ugh… - zamrugał prędko, czując, że policzki zaczynają palić ze złości i zażenowania.

Kurogane musiało się baaardzo nudzić, skoro sam szukał zaczepki. A Fai był durniem, że na te zaczepki reagował. Dać się sprowokować komputerowi… nie, to nie było wybitnie mądre.

Postanowił urwać rozmowę i _milczeć_. _Milczeć_ w taki sposób, aby persocom poczuł się _głupio_. Albo przynajmniej odczuł to, co jest cyfrowym odpowiednikiem _głupiego_ czucia się.

Ha, tak jak się spodziewał, Kurogane nie wytrzymał presji natarczywego _milczenia_.

- …chyba zrozumiałem tę metaforę. Chyba rozumiem, co miałeś na myśli mówiąc o sieci w głowie, mimo tego, że ani procesor, ani twarde dyski, ani modem nie znajdują się w tej części, która nazywana jest „głową". Ale to pytanie było _głupie_ jak na twoje _głupkowate_ standardy. Tak uważam. Dobrze wiesz, _głupku_, że tylko podpinam się do sieci, która ma ograniczoną przepusto-

- Tomoyo takich pytań nie zadawała? – syknął, klikając myszką chyba mocniej niż było to potrzebne.

- Nie zadawała.

Fai zacisnął usta.

W poprzednim domu Kurogane musiało być lepiej. Hah, jak można w ogóle porównywać kawalerkę z dwupiętrową willą? W tamtym domu Kurogane miał za towarzystwo inne persocomy, ciekawe zajęcie jako prywatny bodyguard małej księżniczki i jakby tego było mało, mógł codzienne zakładać garnitur za kilkanaście tysięcy jenów. A tutaj?

Ciasna klitka, jeden marny, _głupi_ student i dresowe spodnie.

Spojrzał zza włosów na bruneta, który patrzył gdzieś nad jego głową i obracał w palcach zawieszkę bransoletki. Tej samej bransoletki, którą miał na sobie w dniu, w którym przywieziono go do Faiowej kawalerki. Flourite nie przypominał sobie, by pecet kiedykolwiek ją ściągał.

- Tęsknisz za nią? – zapytał cicho.

- Za kim?

- Za Tomoyo.

- Nie – odpowiedział android po chwili namysłu – Raczej nie.

- A wyglądasz jakbyś tęsknił – stwierdził, wzruszając ramionami. Zamknął okno przeglądarki i odwrócił się przodem do Kurogane.

- Ty jesteś teraz moim właścicielem.

Fai zmarszczył brwi.

- I to ma niby wystarczyć za wytłumaczenie...?

- Tak. To wystarczy. Co prawda mógłbym przynależeć do kilku osób, ale nie jest to zalecane ze względów bezpieczeństwa. W tej chwili tylko ty masz dostęp do mnie i do danych, które w sobie noszę. Chcesz to zmienić?

Pokręcił gwałtownie głową. Znów zmienił pozycję, na powrót siadając bokiem do persocoma. Rozłożył sobie książkę na kolanach, zabębnił palcami o jej strony.

Tymczasem Kurogane zebrał się spod ściany i klapnął na podłodze przed Faiem, próbując zajrzeć pod gęste kosmyki jego grzywki.

- Jesteś na mnie zły? – bardziej stwierdził, aniżeli zapytał – Dlaczego?

Fai westchnął ciężko, unosząc wzrok na skupione, czerwone ślepia.

Czy aby na pewno miał powody, by się złościć? O co? O to, że Kurogane nie miał ludzkiej moralności i obce była mu większość uczuć? Że nie wahał się, nie odczuwał ambiwalencji emocjonalnej? Przynajmniej jego byt był bardziej szczery i mniej skomplikowany niż życie przeciętnego człowieka.

- To nic, już mi przeszło. Dobry Kuro-puu – rzekł, mierzwiąc i poklepując ciemne włosy – Po prostu niekiedy zapominam, że myślisz w innych kategoriach niż ja.

Kurogane warknął. Czy w aprobacie, czy w irytacji, tego Fai nie był pewien. Odwrócił się, wypiął łącze z telewizora, starannie zwinął i schował w uchu.

W blond głowie wykwitł zalążek pomysłu. Niepewnie poklepał Kurogane po plecach.

- Przy najbliższej okazji wpadniemy wspólnie do Tomoyo z wizytą. Odwiedzisz stare kąty. Co ty na to, Kuro-pon?

Pecet spojrzał zza ramienia i mruknął niewyraźnie.

- …dziękuję.

Blondas otworzył i zamknął usta. No, czegoś podobnego się nie spodziewał. W końcu uśmiechnął się szeroko i szczerze.

- Proszę!

* * *

W sobotni wieczór tokijskie ulice migotały światłami neonów i parowały alkoholową mgiełką.

Umówili się z Soratą, że zrobią Arashi niespodziankę - odbiorą ją z treningu _kendo, _by następnie porwać prościutko do baru z karaoke. Arashi wyglądała na nieszczególnie zachwyconą niespodzianką. Przemierzała ulice z nosem schowanym za nieodłącznym magazynem, sprawiedliwie ignorując zarówno tłum ludzi, jak i wysiłki Soraty.

A Fai był pod wrażeniem jej zdolności – zgrabnie lawirowała pomiędzy dwoma młodymi mężczyznami w taki sposób, aby blondas zawsze znajdował się pomiędzy nią, a Soratą. Osakijczyk uznawał to zapewne za objaw uroczej nieśmiałości.

W przerwie pomiędzy kolejnym rządkiem jednoznacznie nieobyczajnych żartów, które stanowiły specjalność Osakijczyka, Flourite przypomniał sobie o istnieniu swojego peceta, który od początku ich przechadzki trzymał się kilka kroków za trójką ludzi.

- Kuro-myu, nie zostawiaj z tyłu~! – poprosił.

Persocom stał w miejscu. Nie zareagował na głos Faia, który również zatrzymał się zdumiony.

- Kuro? – zawołał jeszcze raz, podchodząc bliżej. Potrząsnął zesztywniałym ramieniem peceta.

Przestraszył się widząc nieobecny, dziwnie smutny grymas, który nigdy wcześniej nie gościł na twarzy bruneta. Pstryknął kilkukrotnie palcami przed zamglonymi karminowymi oczami.

Zdezorientowany obejrzał się na Arisugawę i Arashi. Wokół nich narastał szum podniesionych głosów. Wszystkie persocomy w zasięgu wzroku Faia stały bez ruchu, ignorując zlęknione nawoływania ich właścicieli.

Sorata uniósł dłonie w obronnym geście.

- Noo, tym rozem to nie ja! – krzyknął z przestrachem – Ja mom rączki tutaj…!

Arashi nie uraczyła ich nawet spojrzeniem - potrząsała Nekoi, która bezwładnie zwieszała się z jej dłoni.

- Komórki działajo! Arashi nie mo pojęcia, co się dzieje! Chyba wpodła w panikę! – zameldował w prosto w Faiowe ucho Sorata, przekrzykując narastający gwar.

Fai sięgnął do kieszeni bluzy.

- Mokona?

- Puu? – spytała istotka, by za sekundę położyć po sobie uszy i oklapnąć, jakby nagle wyczerpały jej się baterie.

- Och, ty też… - westchnął.

Jeszcze raz obejrzał się na Kurogane. Nie zawiesił się ot tak, po prostu, w pół kroku. Z uniesioną głową spoglądał gdzieś w stronę centrum. Flourite dopiero teraz przyuważył, że inne persocomy również patrzą w tym kierunku, co jego własny android.

_Bezczynne trwanie w miejscu nikomu nie pomoże_, zadecydował.

Schował Mokonę do kieszeni bluzy i zaczął przepychać się pomiędzy ludźmi.

- E, gdzie leziesz? – zawołał za nim Sorata.

- Rozejrzeć się. Zaraz wrócę!

Szybkim krokiem przemierzył kilkadziesiąt metrów, z trudem lawirując między nieruchomymi komputerami i strzegącymi ich ludźmi. Na bieg nie mógł sobie pozwolić – ulice były zakorkowane na amen.

Zatrzymał się, aby zorientować się w sytuacji. Szedł w kierunku, w którym patrzyły wszystkie persocomy bez wyjątku, więc… chyba powinien już _coś_ zobaczyć. Stanął na palcach i wyciągnął szyję, próbując dojrzeć na co wskazują palcami ludzie stojący wokół niego.

Po krótkim namyśle wspiął się na rabatkę kwiatową, która wyglądała na dobry punkt obserwacyjny. Policja miała chyba w tej chwili ważniejsze sprawy niż kwiatkowi wandale. Ktoś, kto siedział w pojeździe prowadzonym przez persocoma akurat wtedy, kiedy wszystkie się zatrzymały… no cóż, dzień tego kogoś nie mógł należeć do udanych.

Ponownie stanął na palcach, balansując na rabatkowej krawędzi. W ostatnim momencie chwycił za łokieć chłopca stojącego obok, tym samym ratując go od upadku. Dzieciak wgramolił się za Faiem w towarzystwie swojego kolegi.

Mały sapnął. Flourite zmrużył oczy, niedowierzając temu, co znajdowało się kilkanaście metrów od nich.

- Też ją pan widzi? – spytał chłopak tonem, który powątpiewał, czy ludzie w tak zaawansowanym wieku jak Fai mogą cokolwiek widzieć bez użycia okularów o szkłach jak denka słoika.

- Widzę. Kto to? Zdarzyło się już tu kiedyś coś podobnego?

- U-uh. Po raz pierwszy widzę coś takiego. Dziwne, nie? Ale fajne – spuentował chłopiec.

Jeszcze przez minutę kontemplowali niecodzienny widok. To znaczy, Fai kontemplował, a jego małemu towarzyszowi z ekscytacji nie zamykała się buzia.

- O, ruszyły – zauważył ten cichszy chłopiec.

Pobliskie androidy, ku uldze ich właścicieli, otrząsały się z bezruchu.

Nim Flourite zeskoczył z rabatki, rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie miejskiemu zegarowi. Gdy odchodził, usłyszał gorączkową rozmowę nowo poznanych chłopców.

- …i co mu niby przyszło z zatrzymania innych?

- Nie wiem, ale to musiał być Chobit. Co innego mogłoby to być?

* * *

- Wszystko dobrze? – zapytał Fai, nachylając się do Arashi i do tańczącego na jej dłoni palmtopa.

Dziewczyna obdarzyła Flourite'a uśmiechem pełnym ulgi.

- Tak, wszystkie włączyły się jednocześnie i wyglądały na sprawne. Kurogane też. Ale na wszelki wypadek lepiej się upewnij.

- Tłumaczę szczonkowi, co się stało, a on i tak się upiera, że się zawiesił! – wtrącił się zniecierpliwiony Sorata.

- Wszystko w normie, nie utracono żadnych danych – poinformował Faia Kurogane.

- Możesz mi powiedzieć, co się działo w ciągu ostatnich pięciu minut? – poprosił łagodnie Fai, łapiąc peceta pod łokieć.

- Szliśmy w dół ulicy, bez konkretnie wyznaczonego celu. O 19:47 coś… usłyszałem i się zawiesiłem.

- Co usłyszałeś?

- Głos.

- No, to wiele wyjaśnia – sarknął Sorata, zakładając ręce na piersi.

- Jaki głos? – nie ustępował Flourite.

Kurogane napiął się, całym sobą sugerując, że wcale nie ma ochoty odpowiadać na to pytanie.

- Zwyczajny…

- Nekoi także twierdzi, że nim przestała działać, usłyszała kogoś, kto mówił o tym, co dla niej najlepsze… najważniejsze – odezwała się Arashi – Nie potrafi podać źródła tego kobiecego głosu.

- A ty co żeś upatrzył, szczonku? – chciał wiedzieć Osakijczyk.

- Pewnie to zabrzmi dziwnie, ale to była dziewczyna. To znaczy, persocom z kremowo-różową obudową. Stała boso na zegarze i była okryta tylko jakimś materiałem. Miała długie jasne włosy. Tyle zdążyłem zauważyć. I właśnie w jej kierunku patrzyły wszystkie persocomy, dopóki nie zsunęła się z zegara miejskiego… tego wysokiego, no wiecie… – zakończył nieco ciszej, zmieszany tym, co przed chwilą powiedział.

- Naga laska w prześcieradle, kompy padają jak muchy. Atmosfera gęstnieje, suspens wisi w powietrzu. Aż się głodny zrobiłem – Sora oparł dłonie na biodrach i objął krytycznym spojrzeniem zamyślone towarzystwie – A wy? Może połączymy przyjemne z pożytecznym - przekąsimy coś i przy okazji zamówimy piwko, hę?

- Nie mam nic przeciwko – uśmiechnął się z trudem Fai – Ale lepiej upewnij się, co myśli o tym Arashi.

No, to powinno zająć Arisugawę na dobry kwadrans.

Flourite zwolnił, pozwalając, by znajomi go wyprzedzili. Zrównał krok z Kurogane.

- Wiesz, wystraszyłem się, kiedy tak nagle znieruchomiałeś – zagadnął – Myślałem, że się popsułeś.

Persocom uniósł brwi i uśmiechnął się z wyższością.

- Nie dam się tak łatwo popsuć, głupku. Nie licz na to.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Dłuższy rozdział, ha! W dalszym ciągu nie wiem co robię. Ale... często mam tak, że podczas pisania moja inner fangirl przejmuje klawiaturę. Tak by się stało i w tym przypadku, tyle że do akcji wkroczył crack i ostro ściął się z inner fangirl. Wynik jest dziwny.

Dawno tego nie pisałam, więc...

Enjoy your trauma.

P.S. Ciekawe, ile z Was też pija Kawę...

* * *

Powoli, dzień za dniem Fai przyzwyczajał się do obcowania z humanoidalnym towarzyszem. Życie z Kurogane nabierało swojskości, choć wciąż miewało swoje ekscentryczne momenty.

Za najdziwniejsze Flourite uważał późne wieczory.

Kiedy Kurogane uznawał, że nie jest już Faiowi potrzebny, sięgał do szafki, którą Fai wygospodarował specjalnie dla niego, wyciągał swoje persocomowe różności, a następnie udawał się na równe siedem minut do łazienki, by zapewne czynić persocomową toaletę. Faia nie raz kusiło, żeby bezceremonialnie wparować do środka i na własne oczy przekonać się, w jaki sposób persocomy wykonują codzienną konserwację, czy licho wie jak to inaczej nazwać, ale hamowała go rzadko widywana u Flourite'ów przyzwoitość. Chyba każdy powinien mieć prawo do odrobinki prywatności.

I wreszcie Kurogane wymaszerowywał z łazienki: czyściutki, zalatujący zapachem nieodmiennie kojarzącym się blondynowi ze skórzanym wnętrzem samochodu. Odziany w luźną koszulkę i piżamowe spodnie (spodnie ozdobione tak wyczesaną kratą, że Fai nie raz i nie dwa rozważał ich zawłaszczenie, które miałby wytłumaczyć persocomowi jakąś bliżej niezidentyfikowaną wyższą koniecznością), chował swoje rzeczy w szafeczce i… zasiadał pod ścianą. Tak po prostu. Pytał jeszcze Faia, czy _na pewno_ nie jest mu potrzebny i, jeśli nie był, przymykał te swoje straszne czerwone ślepia i zastygał w bezruchu. Co to miało być, tego Fai pewny nie był. Stan wstrzymania? Bezczynności? Tak, czy siak wyglądało to na tyle dziwacznie, że Flourite wolał spać odwrócony do komputera plecami. A kiedy w środku nocy szedł do toalety, Kurogane podrywał głowę. Za każdym razem. Nie było to szczególnie przyjemne doświadczenie dla nerwów Flourite'a, dlatego postanowił to ukrócić. Wytłumaczył androidowi, że jeśli będzie Faiowi niezbędny, to na pewno da mu o tym znać. Kurogane chyba zrozumiał, bo już więcej nie fundował późnonocnych scen grozy.

Flourite zdał sobie sprawę, że popełnił błąd już tej pierwszej nocy, którą Kurogane spędził przy ścianie. Zapoczątkował jakiś niezbyt miły i dla Kurogane i dla siebie obrządek. Ale wtedy był zbyt przejęty sytuacją, by zastanawiać się w jaki sposób i czy w ogóle persocomy odpoczywają!

Począł się zastanawiać jak rozwiązać ten, pożal się Boże, wieczorowy problem…

Co prawda Kurogane mógłby spać – czy co tam robią pecety – w śpiworze, ale… Śpiwór spędził wiele miesięcy upchnięty gdzieś w rogach szaf, do tego wymagał prania i… ugh, Flourite, jako właściciel, nie miał sumienia wpychać do tego przybytku kurzu i bakterii swój komputer. Zresztą, co całkiem możliwe, śpiwór mógłby okazać się za mały.

Nie powinien oszczędzać na pececie, ale do diaska na drugi materac nie było Faia stać… Poza tym, gdzie miałby go trzymać – materac, nie peceta – jeśli już jeden ledwo się mieścił w szafie? I czy Kurogane potrzebował takich wygód?

Dlatego też pewnego dnia Flourite dzięki uprzejmości znajomego rodziny znajomej został obdarowany używaną matą. Dobry początek. Zakupił do tego: zupełnie nowe prześcieradło i koc. Nie mógł powstrzymać się także przed kupnem poduszki w gustowne różowe sarenki. Był pewien, że Kurogane zakocha się w niej na zabój.

Persocom obserwował poczynania Faia z wielką podejrzliwością. Młody mężczyzna skończył przygotowywania jednego miejsca do spania i wziął się za kolejne. Czarne brwi zmarszczyły się srogo.

Mata, na macie kocyk, na kocyku prześcieradło. I jeszcze jeden kocyk do przykrycia się, no i oczywiście…

Flourite ułożył z wielkim z namaszczeniem i równie wielką ostrożnością podusię w sarenki i uklepał ją jeszcze raz na wszelki wypadek. Dzieło ukończone.

Podszedł do peceta, odchrząknął i rzekł uroczyście:

- Połóżmy się spać.

- Mam iść spać…? – upewnił się Kurogane i ruszył powoli do swojego nowego miejsca odpoczynku.

- Właśnie tak. A co do tej pory robiłeś nocą, Kuro-buro? – spytał, wślizgując się pod swoją własną kołdrę.

- Czuwałem.

- To niedobrze…?

- Tak, to zużywa znacznie więcej energii niż stan, który ty nazywasz stanem snu, ale skoro nie dostałem odpowiedniego polecenia…

Niekiedy Fai nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że Kurogane jest zwyczajnie po ludzku wyrachowany. I bardzo złośliwy.

- To nic, od tej pory będziesz spał. Tutaj obok.

Nie mógł nie zauważyć charakterystycznego zmarszczenia nosa, gdy android odgarnął koc i zarejestrował sarenki. Fai nie potrafił tego zignorować.

- Niestety nie udało mi się sprawić pasującego kocyka – powiedział, czyniąc wielce nieszczęśliwą minę – Przykro mi.

- Jasne, również żałuję – pecet opadł z rozmachem na sarenkowy obiekt pożądania – Kiedy mam się obudzić?

- No…

Do tej pory Kurogane wstawał razem z Faiem i łaził za nim krok w krok, kiedy ten miotał się po mieszkaniu, usiłując zdążyć na uczelnię, tak by zmieścić się we wszechmogącym Kwadransie Studenckim. Takie łażenie „trochę" przeszkadza, kiedy w stanie histerycznego pośpiechu wymieszanego z półsnem człowiek nie jest pewien, czy w slipki wkłada się nogi, czy głowę.

- Zróbmy tak: będziesz się budził… um, losowo. Zapewnij sobie od ośmiu do dziewięciu godzin snu, dobra? Plus-minus kwadrans, o.

Kurogane skinął głową na potwierdzenie, coś w jego wnętrzu zaszemrało.

- Oczywiście, jeśli będę cię potrzebował, to cię niezwłocznie obudzę. To taki oczywisty wyjątek od reguły, o którym pamiętamy…?

- Ja pamiętam na pewno.

_Ach, te słodkie uszczypliwości, nigdy ich za wiele… _

- Uhm, dobrze. W takim razie nie pozostaje mi nic innego, jak życzyć ci dobrej nocy, Kuro-sama.

Uszy Faia pochwyciły burkliwe „dobrej, dobrej", Kurogane powiercił się chwilę i w końcu zamknął ślepia. Flourite obserwował go jeszcze przez minutę, ale nie nastąpiło żadne widowiskowe zjawisko, które mogłoby towarzyszyć pecetowi zapadającemu w sen.

Blondas obrócił się na brzuch i odetchnął głęboko w chłodną pościel.

No tak, a kto zgasi światło?

- Mokona? – zawołał cicho.

- Pu? – odpowiedziało mu gdzieś z kąta pokoju.

- Wyłącz światło, bardzo proszę.

Cichy tupot łapek, pełne koncentracji „puuuu", gdy szykowała się do skoku do kontaktu i _pyk_! Błoga ciemność. Zaraz po tym ciepła kulka umościła się pomiędzy łopatkami Faia i tak już pozostała.

Flourite zamknął oczy w pełni ukontentowany.

Przydatne urządzonko.

* * *

Obudził się nieprzyjemnie podenerwowany, zmęczony psychicznie, z ustami wysuszonymi na wiór i już bez Mokony drzemiącej na plecach. Znowu jakieś głupie sny, o których rano nie będzie nawet pamiętał…

Wyciągnął rękę po komórkę, którą powinien znaleźć gdzieś za poduszką. Była. I wskazywała kilka minut po trzeciej. Środek nocy.

Usiadł. Odgarnął włosy, który przykleiły mu się do warg i omiótł półprzytomnym wzrokiem persocoma.

Kurogane zmienił pozycję i spał teraz twarzą do materacu Faia. Jedną z dłoni zaciskał kurczowo na różowych sarenkach.

_Ha, wiedziałem, że mu się spodoba…!_, pomyślał Flourite z dumnym uśmiechem.

Wystarczyło sprawić pecetowi kocyk, by wyglądał zupełnie jak śpiący człowiek! Taka mała zmiana, a jaka znacząca.

Niespodziewanie Flourite dostrzegł coś, co nieco go rozbudziło. Przetarł zaspane oczy i nachylił się ku Kurogane.

Nie, nie zdawało mu się. Spełzł z materaca, a że odległość pomiędzy leżem Faia a legowiskiem Kurogane nie wynosiła więcej niż pół metra, blondyn mógł obserwować swój komputer nos w nos. Pod zamkniętymi powiekami persocoma można było dostrzec wyraźny ruch gałek ocznych, Zaspany mózg Faia z trudem przywołał następujący fakt biologiczny: „szybkie ruchy gałek ocznych następują w fazie REM, w fazie tej pojawiają się również marzenia senne, kropka".

_Kuro-myu śni? _

Kierowany nocną logiką postanowił sprawdzić jeszcze jedną nader istotą rzecz. Z trudem wcisnął dłoń pomiędzy zgięte ramię androida. Przed pół minuty trwał skupiony, bez ruchu z ręką przyciśniętą do piersi Kurogane. I w końcu to usłyszał! Monotonny szum i ciche, regularne pukanie. Chwilkę zajęło, zanim do Faia dotarło, że z przejęcia wsłuchał się we własne serce. Ze strony Kurogane – kompletna cisza, nic nie czuć, ani nie słychać.

Rozważał ewentualne wsunięcie dłoni za koszulę peceta. Nie, lepiej nie, zbyt trudno byłoby wytłumaczyć to działanie, gdyby Kuro-pon się obudził.

Ech, na cóż tak właściwie persocomom serca, skoro (chyba) nie posiadają płynów ustrojowych?

Serce nie bije, bo go nie ma, ale pierś jednak się unosi, a to znaczy…

Przesunął dłoń pod nos Kurogane. Uhm, powiew chłodnego powietrza, tak jak się spodziewał.

- System chłodzący – burknął blondyn, mgliście przypominając sobie fragment instrukcji działania – No to w końcu chciano was upodobnić do ludzi, czy nie…?

Zostawi tę kwestię na rano. Na razie musi skorzystać z toalety i napić się resztek herbaty, która została po kolacji. Kwestie priorytetowe zależne są od okoliczności.

* * *

Już rano Faiowi nie tylko udało się wstać kwadrans przed budzikiem (precedens!), ale i dotrzeć do łazienki bez potykania się o wciąż śpiącego Kurogane, przebrać się, udać do kuchni i nastawić wodę na Kawę. Różnica między zwyczajną kawą, a Kawą, którą pijał Fai Flourite polegała na to, że w Kawie to mleko i cukier były dominującymi składnikami.

Kurogane pojawił się w drzwiach kuchni, akurat wtedy, gdy Flourite wyciągał względnie świeże mleko z lodówki. Rozczochrany, rozglądał się po maleńkim pomieszczeniu, jakby widział je po raz pierwszy w życiu i zastanawiał się do czego, do licha ciężkiego, ta kuchnia ma służyć i kim jest ten człowiek z kubkiem. Fai nie był pewien, czy persocomy potrzebują kilka minut na rozruch po nocnym odpoczynku, czy to Kurogane postanowił małpować poranne zwyczaje właściciela.

- Dzień dobry, Kuro-sama. Jak się spało?

- Zwyczajnie.

_Kurogane: Mistrz Wyczerpujących Odpowiedzi. _

- Pamiętasz coś z nocy? – bąknął niewinnie, oglądając się na peceta i racząc jeszcze niekompletną Kawę trzema łyżeczkami cukru.

- Co? Co miałbym…? Co mi zrobiłeś?!

Kurogane histerycznie obmacujący sobie głowę w poszukiwaniu dodatkowej pary uszu, oglądający podejrzliwie własne dłonie i wreszcie zaglądający sobie za ramię, jakby spodziewał się ujrzeć u dołu pleców puchaty ogon był nader radosnym widokiem z samego rana.

- Nic ci nie zrobiłem. Pytam tylko, czy coś zapamiętałeś ze swojego snu.

- Chyba nic… A powinienem coś zapamiętać? – mruknął pecet, podciągając swoje spodnie w wyczesaną kratę.

Flourite wzruszył ramionami, popijając łyk Kawy.

Skrzywił się. Mleko okazało się jednak bardziej „względnie", aniżeli „świeże".

Nie można mieć wszystkiego.

* * *

- Jest pewna sprawa… W której chciałbym, abyś wziął udział.

Fai uniósł wzrok znad książki i notatek, z których usiłował poskładać i zapamiętać coś, co przyda mu się na jutrzejszym kolokwium z gramatyki kontrastywnej. Kolokwium nie zapowiadało się różowo.

Kurogane usiadł przed nim na podłodze z poważną miną.

- Musisz mi pomóc.

Fai rozpromieniał się na te słowa. Odłożył książkę i wyszczerzony po same uszy, klasnął radośnie w dłonie.

- Kolego Kurogane, jestem wzruszony, że wreszcie to ja przydam się tobie! W czym mogę ci pomóc?

- Uhm. No to… Hm, są pewne potrzeby, które muszą być spełnione. A nikt inny nie nada się do tego lepiej niż ty – stwierdził z ociąganiem Kurogane i ku zgrozie Faia zaczął się rozbierać – Rozumiesz, jako właściciel powinieneś to zrobić…

Pustka wypełniła Faiową głowę. Przełknął ślinę.

Pierwsze skojarzenie było, jak to u młodego człowieka, jednoznaczne. I niepokojące. No bo jak to tak…? Z persocomem? Niemożliwe. Kurogane i takie rzeczy…? Nie może być. Nieee. Chyba nie…

_Ale jednak ściągnął swój T-shirt i nie wygląda na to, że ma zamiar ubrać na siebie coś innego!_, zauważył histerycznie Fai.

Tak, czy owak naga pierś androida zawsze wywoływała w blondasie mieszane uczucia. Niejasny niepokój – ponieważ ten tors był zbyt idealny, by mógł należeć do żywego mężczyzny, niezdrową ciekawość – aby pomacać i przekonać się, że nie jest w dotyku plastikowy, tylko ciepły jak prawdziwa skóra, i wreszcie krystaliczną zazdrość – bo Fai nigdy, przenigdy w życiu nie będzie miał _takiego_ brzucha, choćby i spędził całe milenium na siłowni.

Nabrał powietrza. Spojrzał w karminowe ślepia, szukając w nich rozsądnego wyjaśnienia dla tej niełatwej - dla Faia - sytuacji.

- Co się tak gapisz? Chcę, żebyś mnie wyczyścił.

Fai parsknął. Dopiero teraz zauważył czarny, aksamitny materiał, w który Kurogane zawijał narzędzia znane w niektórych kręgach jako „persocomowe różności". Najwyraźniej wieczorna persocomowa toaleta nie była dla Kuro-rina wystarczająca.

- Kuro-tan, ale mnie wystraszyłeś – powiedział, kręcąc głową – …mam cię odkurzyć, tak? Przejechać odkurzaczem po klacie, po czuprynie i te sprawy? W porządku, skoro tego potrzebujesz… Tylko, czy nasz cudowny-inaczej odkurzacz na to pozwoli?

Ciszę, która zaległa pomiędzy nimi można by było kroić nożem.

- To nie był jeden z twoich durnowatych, suchych żartów? – upewnił się w końcu Kurogane.

Fai pokręcił gwałtownie głową, starając się nie czerwienić.

- Zawsze tak odkurzałem swojego kompa – wymamrotał.

Kurogane wydał z siebie szereg zniecierpliwionych dźwięków.

- Jak ująć to w całość na tyle prostą, żeby dotarło ona do twojego pustego łba…? Czytałeś moją instrukcję, nie? No to wiesz, że od czasu do czasu wymagane jest dokładne czyszczenie mojego środka, bo mimo wentylacji różny syf się tam dostaje. I się odkłada. I może doprowadzić do przegrzania, zatrzymania i innych takich. Już teraz występują drobne błędy oprzyrządowania, które z czasem będę się tylko namnażać – po namyśle dodał powoli i bardzo wyraźnie – Ja się nie kurzę od zewnątrz, więc ten zabieg z odkurzaczem kategorycznie odpada.

- Którędy ci się ten kurz dostaje? Nosem, ustami? – chciał wiedzieć Fai.

- Nie twoja sprawa.

- A właśnie, że moja! Moją sprawą są wszystkie otwory Kuro-pona, nawet te na co dzień niewidoczne!

Kurogane znów pozwolił sobie na krótką chwilę namysłu, zanim wstał, złapał za łokieć uśmiechniętego Faia i również zmusił do powstania.

- To był słaby, niesmaczny żart na tle seksualnym, dobrze zrozumiałem?

- Cieszę się, że cię rozbawił… – burknął.

- Idziemy do łazienki – oświadczył mu pecet, zwijając swoje słynne różności i ciągnąc Faia za sobą.

W łazience Kurogane rozłożył utensylia na umywalce, następnie oparł się o ścianę naprzeciwko lustra. Flourite został zainstalowany gdzieś po środku.

- Ale nie mógłbyś sam jakoś…? – próbował bronić się przed nieuniknionym chudy mężczyzna.

- Nie. Jeśli sam będę próbował to zrobić, istnieje spore prawdopodobieństwo, że coś uszkodzę – wyjaśniał cierpliwie persocom – Nie mam odpowiedniego dojścia. Zresztą, co ja ci się tłumaczę? To twój obowiązek, głąbie. Czym szybciej się tego nauczysz, tym lepiej.

- Ale… wolałbym nie…

- Czemu nie?

- Chyba się trochę boję – stwierdził nerwowo – Że coś sknocę.

- To jest dość proste. Wytłumaczę ci wszystko.

- To „dość" mi się nie podoba. Nie jestem przygotowany psychicznie…!

- Przestań jęczeć jak baba! – zagrzmiał Kurogane – Dawaj łapę.

Fai nie miał innego wyboru jak podać łapę. Łapa została nakierowana w miejsce - jeśliby użyć anatomicznego nazewnictwa - pod mostkiem Kurogane.

- Tutaj jest takie zgrubienie, czujesz je? Powinieneś pamiętać to z instrukcji…

Fai nie przewidywał, że nawet jeśli obmacywanie torsu peceta dojdzie do skutku, to będzie ono przebiegać w tak stresujących okolicznościach. Pozwolił sobie zatem skomentować:

- Yyyh…!

- Jeśli zahaczysz o nie paznokciem i pociągniesz… Ale musisz to zrobić trochę mocniej, to wtedy-

Ku zgrozie Faia w gładkiej, śniadej skórze pojawiła się wyraźna szczelina. Tego było za wiele.

- Nie chcę oglądać wnętrzności Kuro-myu! – wrzasnął dramatycznie Fai i pędem wybiegł z łazienki.

- Wracaj tu natychmiast, kretynie!

- To ja jestem od wydawania poleceń! – oświadczył Flourite, z impetem wpadając do kuchni, gotów schować się przed androidem do lodówki.

- Zadzwonię do Arashi! – poinformował persocoma, który z groźną miną _wkroczył_ do pomieszczenia. Na potwierdzenie swych słów pomachał telefonem ostrzegawczo.

Kurogane zamknął usta. Program nie pozwalał mu na wydzieranie się na właściciela, gdy ten będzie prowadził rozmowę telefoniczną. A przynajmniej taką Flourite miał nadzieję.

Jak na złość, Arashi nie znała się na oporządzaniu dużych persocomów. Życzyła za to Faiowi dobrej zabawy, co Fai uznał za wyjątkowe okrutne z jej strony. Znikąd pomocy!

- Mokona ma małe, tłuste łapki, pozbawione kciuków - chyba się nie nadają – mamrotał do siebie, naprężony, gotów w każdej chwili poczuć na karku brutalną łapę, której właściciel znów zmusi Faia do czynienia jakichś nieludzkich operacji – Gdybyśmy mieli innego persocoma, albo chociaż palmtopa… O, a może Tomoyo…?

Wciąż roznegliżowany Kurogane obrzucił swego właściciela Spojrzeniem i założył ręce na piersi.

- Nie pozwolę się tknąć nikomu oprócz ciebie – oznajmił dobitnie.

- Jaki zaborczy…

- To jest TWÓJ obowiązek, a nie kogoś innego!

- Ale ja nie chcę!

Po tym płaczliwym zapewnieniu, Flourite podjął próbę zmierzenia się ze Spojrzeniem. Kurogane potrafił gromić samym wzrokiem. Może i w tej sztuce Fai nie był mistrzem, za to umiał wzbudzić współczucie i wyrzuty sumienia postawą Jestem Ofiarą Losu, Proszę o Wyrozumiałość. Jak do tej pory postawa ta nieźle sprawdzała się w dziekanacie.

O! Kurogane syknął i odwrócił wzrok. Ustąpił. Zero do jednego dla Faia Flourite'a!

- Dobra. Jak sobie życzysz – powiedział niechętnie, nie patrząc na blondyna.

Flourite ośmielił się postąpić kilka kroków w kierunku persocoma.

- Będziemy się martwić, jak coś się zepsuje… ne? – powiedział, poklepując bruneta po ramieniu.

Kurogane przewrócił oczami i uniósł kącik ust we wcale nie wesołym uśmieszku.

Niektóre grymasy wyrażają więcej niż tysiąc słów.

* * *

Pewnego dnia Fai wrócił do domu późnym popołudniem. Popołudnie należało do tych niełatwych, albowiem prosto z uczelni udał się na przeszło godzinne korepetycje z udziałem dwunastolatka, który potrafił się skoncentrować na całe czterdzieści sekund. Jedyną pociechą było to, że mama dwunastolatka poczęstowała Faia herbatą i nieco zeschłymi wafelkami.

Zdziwił się nieco deficytem Kurogane, który wychodził mu naprzeciw, gdy tylko Fai przekraczał próg mieszkania. Odnalazł bruneta w jego ulubionym miejscu ich wspólnego pokoju - podpierającego ścianę.

- Dwa z trzech wentylatorów przestały działać – oświadczył Kurogane z niemałą satysfakcją.

Fai z westchnięciem rzucił plecak na podłogę.

- Co się stało?

- Najprościej mówiąc: kurz i paprochy zaczopowały je na amen.

- I co teraz…?

- Wyczyść mnie, do ciężkiej cholery i spróbuj coś zrobić z tymi wentylatorami – wyrecytował Kurogane.

Flourite w namyśle zaczął skręcać palcami kosmyki włosów.

- Chyba nie mam wyboru? – mruknął.

- Nie.

Młody mężczyzna westchnął raz jeszcze.

- No, wstawaj, Kuro-myu, łazienka czeka!

- Nie bierzesz żadnych narzędzi?

- Wystarczą mi moje cudowne palce~

Kurogane nie skomentował, za to ściągnął koszulę i posłusznie podreptał za Faiem.

* * *

I znów powtórka – przed lustrem plecy Faia, przed Faiem Kurogane, za plecami Kurogane ściana. Persocom już zaczął się niecierpliwić, wyczuwając, że Wolna Gadka Faia tym razem ma na celu odwlec moment nieuniknionej nieprzyjemności grzebania w środku Kurogane.

_Raz kozie śmierć… _

- Najpierw powinienem cię wyłączyć? – zaczął Flourite. To chyba zabrzmiało jak pytanie, a nie powinno, jeśli Faiowi zależało na zachowaniu _autorytetu_.

Pecet zmarszczył brwi.

- Po co? Chcesz mnie wyresetować?

- Nie. Czyli mam otwierać na żywca?

- Nie posiadam receptorów bólu.

- Tak, tak… - mruknął Fai, siłując się z tym miejscem pod mostkiem, które pamiętał z zeszłego razu. Odruchowo cofnął rękę, kiedy znów zjawiła się ta zupełnie nieludzka szczelina.

- Jak to jest, że normalnie nie widać tego, eee, no tego wejścia?

- Cud techniki.

_Taa, to wszystko wyjaśnia._

Faiowi nie było do śmiechu. Walcząc z lękiem graniczącym z odrazą próbował otworzyć tę piekielną klapkę. Szarpnął mocno w górę.

- Przesuń ją w lewo – poradził Kurogane.

- Przepraszam – wybąkał blondyn. Nieźle mu idzie, już o mało co czegoś nie urwał.

Pokrywa ustąpiła, odsłaniając wnętrze persocoma.

Flourite wypuścił zbyt długo wstrzymywane powietrze.

- Nie wierzę w to, co widzę – stwierdził.

- Na pewno czytałeś tę instrukcję? – powątpiewał Kurogane.

- Tak, ale to było dawno temu!

- Kilka miesięcy temu.

- Czas to pojęcie względne~

- Masz pamięć dziurawą jak durszlak, przyznaj się.

- Ciii, dość tych małżeńskich przekomarzanek, pozwól mi się skupić, Kuro-sama – syknął, zaczesując włosy za uszy i nachylając się bardziej nad tym, co stanowiło o prawdziwej naturze persocomów.

Widok wnętrza Kurogane przyprawił Faia o przygnębiające zdumienie. Naprawdę spodziewał się, że w czymś takim, jak to, co miał przed oczami, znajdzie się miejsce dla poczciwego serca…? No dobrze, widział już tę całą mnogość kabelków kryjących się w uszach i głowie Kurogane, ale to… to było, co innego. Przestrzeń, która w teorii była brzuchem peceta wypełniały przewody, aluminiowe płytki, przełączniki, chyba jakiś zasilacz… Trochę elektroniki, trochę pneumatyki i dużo technologii, o której Fai zielonego pojęcia nie miał.

- I co? – dopytywał się android.

- Nic nie widzę. Albo inaczej, to, co widzę, mógłbym podzielić na trzy podzespoły: elementy, które z czymś mi się kojarzą, elementy, które z niczym mi się nie kojarzą oraz elementy „co to do diabła jest?!".

- Może lepiej skup się na tych wenty- CO TY ROBISZ?!

Flourite chuchnął we wnętrze peceta, tym samym wzbijając niewielką chmurkę kurzu. Zakaszlał krótko.

- Czyszczę cię. Pfe, nie lubię kurzu.

- Czy tak trudno wziąć puszkę ze sprężonym powietrzem i po pro-

- Cicho, chyba widzę jeden z wentylatorów. Na pewno nie dasz rady sam go rozruszać, Kurotto?

- To, co nazywasz „siłą woli i motywacją" nie zadziała w tym przypadku, powtarzam ci to po raz trzeci i ostatni!

- Dobrze, pora więc na magiczne palce Faia~ – orzekł mężczyzna z udawaną wesołością, w głębi duszy mocno zlękniony – Mogę?

- Możesz.

Spojrzał w górę na Kurogane. Zdziwiła go ufność w głosie persocoma. Ufność ze strony Kurogane była ostatnią rzeczą, której Fai spodziewał się doświadczyć w tej marnej próbie przywrócenia androida do stanu używalność. Ta ufność i spokojny wzrok bruneta wcale nie ułatwiały czynienia tego, co Fai miał czynić. Komputery zwykle nie mówiły i nie spoglądały ufnie, gdy Flourite zaglądał do ich wnętrza.

- Dawaj, i tak nic nie poczuję – zapewnił go Kurogane – Gorszego bałaganu chyba nie narobisz…

- Obiecuję, że będę delikatny – zobowiązał się Fai, jako że lepsze pocieszenie nie przyszło mu do głowy.

Zaciskając usta, wsunął palce w duszne, zakurzone wnętrze.

Sapnął z wysiłkiem. To na nic. Wycofał rękę i wytarł ją o koszulkę.

- Um, nie dostanę… Może… może powinienem wziąć widelec? – zaproponował Fai z roztargnioną miną.

Kurogane chwycił go mocno za ramiona i odsunął na bezpieczną odległość.

- Nie – powiedział, patrząc Faiowi prosto w oczy i potrząsając nim lekko. Dla pewności powtórzył – Nie. Chyba jednak lepiej będzie, jeśli pójdziemy z tym do serwisu.

Po czym zamknął swoją nieprawdopodobną pokrywę i wyszedł z łazienki, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem.

- Jak sobie życzysz, Kuro-Kuro~ – zawołał za nim śpiewnie blondas.

Strategia „Włóż w Kuro-pona przypadkowy przedmiot" zadziałała bez zarzutu. Będzie musiał zapamiętać ją na przyszłość, jeśli nie chce ryzykować, że skrzywdzi persocoma próbą samodzielnej, amatorskiej naprawy. Flourite powziął decyzję o niegrzebaniu w Kuro, choćby się waliło i paliło. Od grzebania są odpowiedni ludzie.

Wyszedł do pokoju uspokojony, z usatysfakcjonowanym uśmieszkiem wymalowanym na twarzy.

_Oj._

Kurogane zdążył założyć nie tylko koszulę, ale i buty. Czekał na właściciela, przygotowany do wyjścia.

- Ubieraj się. Nie zapomnij portfela i mojej książeczki – powiedział ostro.

To chyba nie była odpowiednia chwila, aby znów dochodzić się kto komu powinien wydawać polecenia.

- Ale nie jadłem nic od rana – powiedział cicho Fai, a kwestię zeschłych wafelków postanowił zachować dla siebie.

Kurogane zatrzymał się przy drzwiach wejściowych, ale obdarzył blondasa _takim_ spojrzeniem, że Faiowi natychmiast odechciało się jeść.

- Dobra, kupię sobie coś w drodze powrotnej… – westchnął.

* * *

Flourite robił, co mógł, aby trzymać się z dala od problemów biurokratycznych tyczących się persocomów. Pozwolił, aby to Tomoyo załatwiła formalności związane z przerejestrowaniem Kurogane na Faia. Fai ograniczył się wypełnienia formularza przez Internet. Dzień później zadzwoniono do niego, aby potwierdzić jego tożsamość i wreszcie pocztą przyszła ta słynna książka identyfikacyjna. Książka identyfikacyjna persocoma była tak właściwie książeczką, mniejszą od dłoni. Persocomy pełnowymiarowe dostawały książeczki o okładce granatowej (modele męskie) i purpurowej (modele żeńskie). Seksizm obowiązywał nawet tutaj. Palmtopy bez względu na płeć posiadały książeczki cytrynowe. Flourite był przekonany, że gdyby Mokona miała własną książeczkę, to niewątpliwie byłaby ona jaskrawo różowa i dlatego cieszył się wielce, że pendrive'y identyfikacji prawnej nie potrzebują.

Książeczka Kurogane zawierała: dane osobowe Faia, imię, model androida i jego sławetny numer identyfikacyjny, znaki szczególne (tu z jakiegoś powodu wpisywano kolor obudowy uszu, jakby to ona była najistotniejsza w wyglądzie persocomów), zaś w środku można było odnaleźć podstawowe informacje o parametrach Kurogane i naprawach, które na nim przeprowadzono - jak na razie liczba napraw wynosiła zero. Mimowolnie Flourite przy pierwszym jej przeglądaniu szukał stron, które traktowałaby o obowiązkowym, corocznym szczepieniu Kuro przeciwko wściekliźnie.

Po krótkiej przejażdżce metrem dotarli do serwisu dla persocomów, który Tomoyo już kilka tygodni temu polecała Faiowi jako serwis godny zaufania i względnie tani. Flourite zamaszyście przekroczył jego próg, udając człowieka, który odnalazł się we właściwym miejscu o właściwej porze i który doskonale wie, co w takich miejscach należy robić.

Właśnie tak!

Chłopak rozejrzał się po kremowych ścianach poczekalni. Pod sufitem biegły grube pędy łączy, które nie pozostawiały wątpliwości co do profesji tego miejsca. Rząd plastikowych krzeseł przy ścianie, stolik z czasopismami. Dalej kontuar o futurystycznym wyglądzie i niewielkie, białe drzwi wahadłowe oddzielające poczekalnię od gabinetu (?) właściwego.

Dziwne miejsce, wyglądem i zapachem przynoszącym skojarzenia z samochodową stacją diagnostyczną i gabinetem stomatologicznym.

Fai zbliżył się do kontuaru. Kontuar ujawnił kobietkę w wieku Faia, która jak dotąd była niewidoczna dla wchodzących. Rejestratorka, bez wątpienia. Tylko one mogą rozmawiać jednocześnie przez telefon, zapisywać coś w grubym kołozeszycie z milionem przekładek i jeszcze przeglądać zawartość laptopa. Tradycyjnego, pudełkowatego laptopa, co była dla Faia całkiem miłym zaskoczeniem. Dziewczyna spojrzała na Faia przepraszająco.

Chłopak uniósł ręce z niemym „nic nie szkodzi, zaczekam".

Nie czekał długo.

Wkroczyła starsza kobieta. Szefowa - to się dało rozpoznać na pierwszy rzut oka. Włosy upięte gładko w kucyk, patyczek po lizaku, który wędrował z jednego kącika ust w drugi. Brakowało jej tylko ubioru w postaci roboczego kombinezonu uwalonego smarem. Stanęła za kontuarem.

Flourite przedstawił się z uprzejmym uśmiechem, wyłożył na blat książeczkę i próbował wytłumaczyć z czym przychodzi. Ku jego rozczarowaniu kobieta tylko skinęła mu na powitanie głową i natychmiast zajęła się Kurogane, który przez cały ten czas stał przy swoim właścicielu. Podpięła jedno z łączy androida do metalowego urządzenia, które Fai od biedy mógłby przyrównać do pękatego, źle postawionego tostera.

- Raport błędów – wydała polecenie.

Kurogane kiwnął głową („Jasna sprawa, po to tu przyszliśmy, co nie?" – Fai poczuł ulgę i zmieszanie na myśl o tym, że chociaż pecet orientuje się w sytuacji), pudełko zamigotało, zaszemrało zgrzytliwie i wypluło mały, cieniutki bladożółty arkusz. Szefowa (która w myślach Faia pozostanie „Szefową" na resztę jego życia) przebiegła po nim wzrokiem i powiedziała ni to do siebie, ni do petenta:

- Drobnostka. Nie zajmie dłużej niż kwadrans.

Fai podziękował i zajął miejsce na jednym z krzesełek. Co innego mu pozostawało, skoro Kurogane i Szefowa dzierżąca arkusik zniknęli już za tymi białymi drzwiczkami, nie pozwalając by Fai im towarzyszył? Tyle dobrze, że zabrał w plecaku Mokonę, która teraz usiadła mu w dłoniach i mruczała uspokajająco. Spojrzał przelotnie na zegar zawieszony na ścianie. Rejestratorka męczyła się wciąż z tym samym rozmówcą.

Szefowa wróciła z żeńskim persocomem ubranym w prosty, jednoczęściowy uniform - sukienkę, która skojarzyła się blondynowi ze strojem pielęgniarki. Komputer usiadł na krześle między dwoma kobietami w taki sposób, że mógł być podpięty i do laptopa asystentki i do monitora jej zwierzchniczki. Starsza z kobiet zeskanowała książeczkę (_piik_!) przy pomocy innego prawie-tostera. Fai był zdziwiony, że tyle różnych urządzeń należy zaprząc do roboty, aby można było pomóc takiemu jednemu Kurogane. Strach pomyśleć, co działo się w pokoju obok.

I tak Flourite czekał cierpliwie, wsłuchując się w głos młodej kobiety (ha, a jednak nie rozmawiała z klientem, tylko negocjowała z dystrybutorem części komputerowych), cichy stukot klawiszy i szmer licznych urządzeń. Żaden nowy klient się nie pojawiał, nikt też nie miał zamiaru z Faiem rozmawiać.

Zaczynało mu się nudzić.

_Trzeba było wziąć jakieś notatki i się pouczyć…_

No bez przesady! Skoro takie _dziwne_ myśli zaczynają lęgnąć się w głowie, to niezawodny znak, że trzeba im znaleźć temat zastępczy.

Tematem zastępczym okazała się kwestia, o której ostatnio kompletnie zapomniał, choć swego czasu mocno go ona wymęczyła.

W najgorszym wypadku zostanie wyśmiany. A może i nie... Klient nasz pan i te sprawy. Poza tym ludzie pracujący w takim miejscu jak to są pewnie przyzwyczajeni do słuchania dziwacznych, a i często głupkowatych pytań.

Dlatego po nie tak długiej chwili zawahania, blondyn usadził Mokonę na ramieniu i oparł się o kontuar, racząc Szefową czarującym uśmiechem.

- Mam pytanie.

Kobieta uniosła brew. Postawa profesjonalistki nabyta latami nie pozwalała jej zbyć upierdliwego petenta.

- Słucham?

- Czy persocomy śnią?

- Nie – odpowiedziała bez namysłu pytana.

Szybka odpowiedź bez ani grama zawahania. To zbiło Faia nieco z pantałyku.

- Ale sam widziałem, że podczas jego snu…

- Następują ruchy gałek ocznych? Senne mamrotanie? Dostrzegalne ruchy palców, rąk, nóg? To wszystko można ustawić, jeśli takie jest życzenie właściciela. Pan też mógłby to zrobić. Sam zrobić.

Fai wiedział, że _sam_ tego nie zrobił. Nie posądzał też o takie fanaberie Tomoyo. Postanowił spytać inaczej:

- Co dzieje się w komputerze typu androidalnego w czasie snu?

Kobieta rzuciła mu zniecierpliwione spojrzenie. Chwyciła za długopis i rozłożyła przed sobą broszurkę identyfikacyjną Kurogane – gest mówił wyraźnie: „Jestem w tej chwili zajęta czynnościami związanymi z pana persocomem. Niech pan łaskawie usiądzie na swym łaskawym tyłku."

Fai nie ustępował.

- Zupełnie nie znam się na persocomach, a Internet nie zawsze jest wiarygodnym źródłem informacji… – powiedział, uśmiechając się przymilnie.

Zadziałało.

- W czasie „snu" system operacyjny porządkuje informacje z całego dnia. Następuje znacznie obniżenie mocy CPU, kompresja danych, usuwanie zbędnych pozostałości, innymi słowy oczyszczanie dysków...

- I skutkiem „ubocznym" tego mogą być powstające obrazy. Sny – podjął z łagodnym uporem Fai.

- Tak działa ludzki mózg – ucięła.

- Dlaczego więc procesor, który również gromadzi wspomnienia i wiedzę w postaci danych nie może działać podobnie…? – zapytał Fai, usilnie starając się wyglądać na fachowca, doskonale orientującego się w podejmowanym temacie.

- Procesor niczego nie gromadzi, tylko oblicza – powiedziała marszcząc brwi, wyraźnie sugerując, co myśli o ignorantach – Zresztą, nic nie stoi na przeszkodzi, by zapytać o ten cały „sen" swojego peceta. Czemu pan tak usilnie szuka podobieństw między nimi, a nami? Porównuje pan synapsy z kryształami krzemu.

Na to pytanie Fai nie znalazł odpowiedzi. Do tej pory nie zastanawiał się nad tym, czy wciąż traktuje Kurogane jak maszynę, czy zaczyna widzieć w nim czującą istotę.

Kątem oka zauważył, że młoda recepcjonistka odłożyła słuchawkę i przysłuchiwała się ich rozmowie. Ku uldze Flourite'a starsza z kobiet odezwała się, zanim wymyślił sensowną odpowiedź na jej pytanie.

- Jak widzę to pana pierwszy persocom – pochyliła się nad monitorem.

Fai też chciał bardzo zobaczyć, więc wychylił się mocno za kontuar.

Cyfrowa asystentka uśmiechnęła się do niego łagodnie i przesunęła monitor dłonią, z dala od ciekawskiego spojrzenia błękitnych oczu.

- Pierwszaki, czyli właściciele pana pokroju, porównują własne persocomy do swoich poprzednich doświadczeń ze stacjonarkami. Zwykle zadają banalne techniczne pytania. A pan już chce swojego androida uczłowieczyć – oznajmiła Szefowa, po czym dodała znacznie ciszej – Nowa tendencja. Cholerna zmiana kulturowa…

Fai chciał coś dodać na swoją obronę, lecz nie dostał dopuszczony do głosu. Szefowa znów Przemówiła:

- Pan jest u nas po raz pierwszy, prawda? – obróciła się w krześle tym razem do ludzkiej współpracownicy, by poinformować: – Już założyłam kartę.

Potem zajęła się stukaniem w klawiaturę, kilkanaście sekund później drzwi zaskrzypiały, pojawił się inny pracownik - mężczyzna po trzydziestce ubrany (ku nieśmiałej mentalnej radości Faia) w drelichowe spodnie robocze i ciekawie wyglądające ochronne gogle. Rzucił przełożonej maleńki lśniący krążek. Krążek został wsunięty w wejście w prawym uchu żeńskiego persocoma. Znów coś zapikało i zaszemrało.

Flourite obserwował bez słowa, mając niejasne przerzucie, że to wszystko, co właśnie się odbywa na jego oczach ma związek z raportowaniem o kondycji Kurogane, chociaż pod względem technicznym przekraczało to jego osobiste, studenckie zdolności pojmowania. I znów - tym razem krótki - stukot klawiatury. Kobieta oderwała oczy od monitora.

- Pieszczoch gotowy – uszom Faia nie umknęła ta serdeczna ironia kryjąca się w jej głosie – Na przyszłość proszę nie zaniedbywać jego kwartalnych porządków. Siedemset czterdzieści jenów się należy.

Fai posłusznie zapłacił, zwrócono mu książeczkę i, no proszę, Kurogane wyszedł na poczekalnię, poprawiając koszulę.

- Sam mogłeś to zrobić, idioto – sarknął, kiedy mijał Faia.

- Ojej, jaki słodki – zauważyła cicho pani Szefowa.

Flourite uraczył kobietę uśmiechem desperata.

- Prawda? Ciągle mu to powtarzam.


End file.
